Horrors of Schools
by Daughter of Pothena
Summary: What happens when the gods join our favorite demigods in school? Will the mortals survive or will the schools be destroyed? And how will the gods handle the 21st century? Rated T for safety. Don't like, don't read.
1. A Dare

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan

Third person point of view:

It was a wonderful day on Olympus. Birds were chirping. Everything was peaceful. The gods were totally not arguing. Note the sarcasm. In reality, this was what happened:

"WE DO NOT NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL, YOU PATHETIC PUNK!"

"NO ONE SAID YOU HAD TO! IT'S A FACT- SCHOOL IS HARD!"

"IT'S DEFINITELY NOT HARD!"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE THE GODDESS OF WISDOM!"

That was what was going on in the throne room.

"THEN I DARE ALL OF YOU TO GO TO SCHOOL FOR A YEAR- ON STYX!" Leo shouted.

"I REPEAT- WE DO NOT NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL!"

"WHAT?! SCARED?!"Now, that came from a daughter of Demeter. Surprisingly.

"IN YOUR PATHETIC DREAMS!"

"COWARD"Annabeth said.

"WE'RE NOT COWARDS! PATHETIC LITTLE DEMIGODS!"

Yep. There were demigods on Olympus, if no one guessed. And the demigods really found it unfair that they had to go to school while their parents had no education at all (Well, maybe Athena but that's a total different story). They have decided to do something about that.

"FATHER, YOU GUYS ARE SCARED OF SCHOOL!"

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!GOD OF WAR GETS BURNED BY HIS DAUGHTER! PUT SOME ICE ON THAT!"

"QUIET!" Zeus roared. "Okay, here's the deal. We will go to school, for a month at least- for our children's sake. Try having some family bonding time. I do not like how mortals could have better families than us. We are the gods, for goodness' sake. We are supposed to be a good role model. Anyone want to challenge the idea?"

"I still do not understand why we must go to school." Apollo muttered.

"Dad sucks." whispered an unidentified god.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I'm guessing that's your final decision, dear? If we swear, then we must go no matter what."

"Yes, I am sure. Now, seal the oath."

There was a bit of unease but the gods all said, "We swear upon Styx that we shall go to school for at least a whole month."

Thunder rolled in the distance, sealing the deal.

Athena sighed. "What school? If we must go, it better be a good school. I do not want to go to school again, even though the family bonding sounds alright."

Percy grinned. "Lady Athena, ever heard of Goode is good?"


	2. Plans

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan

Third person point of view:

Two hours. It took that long for Athena to finish designing a new dwelling for the gods; they have decided to leave Olympus in charge with Hestia and the minor gods. It took that long to gather cyclops to finish building the mansion. It took two hours to find cars that the gods would pass on to the demigods after this time period.

Poseidon had Percy and Annabeth get them enrolled:

Hades, Poseidon and Zeus as Caleb, Dylan and Victor Times

Athena and Aphrodite: Athena and Amour Sapiens

Artemis and Apollo: Diana and Adrian Hunt

Hephaestus and Ares: Smith and Ethan Gust

Hermes and Dionysus: Luke and Edwin Skywalker

Demeter and Hera: Catherine and Lucy Charles

"Skywalker?" Hera arched an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with it?!"Both Hermes and Dionysus said, a bit offended.

"Just a bit unusual..." Hazel said.

"Athena is not ordinary either" Dionysus retorted. "Diana too."

"Actually... it's very common now a days." said Conner.

"Okay, let them be. Fake names in public, real in private. I don't want anything to be too confusing." Zeus said. Then, he sighed. "At the same time, Skywalker?! How come I don't think that is a last name? Why not something more... um... not so strange?"

"NO!"

Zeus sighed and raised his hand in defeat.

"Lord Ares?"Katie said. "Try not to attack people too much..."

"WHAT?!" He started a whole rant on war. "

"You better not harm the people." Hera glared at her son.

"Any more questions?"

Hermes raised his hand. "Could we decorate our own rooms?"

"Yes. Okay, you know what? Let's leave now. This is getting annoying." Athena sighed.

"So... 16 year old form?" asked Apollo.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES, DEMIGODS!" A certain god thundered.

And the gods changed into their respective forms after making sure all the demigods had their eyes closed.


	3. A Look At The Mansion

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan

Poseidon's point of view:

Us gods will always be gods. We will probably argue no matter what happens- on Olympus or not. While the others argued with each other, I decided to explore the house a bit. As much as I hate to admit it, Athena is really good at designing houses. Plus, I would have nothing to do anyways. I was tired of hearing:

"LOVE IS USELESS!"

"IT'S NOT USELESS!"

"YOU MAIDEN GODDESSES HAVE TO BE MARRIED!" Ten drachmas if you could guess who said that in one try. "ZEUS STOP CHEATING ON ME!" Same person.

"HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP MY KORE?! AND YOU DON'T EVEN EAT CEREAL!"

"SHUT UP CRAZY WOMEN!"

You see how dysfunctional my family is? I know, you will probably say that me and Athena argue all the time too. But then, we've got pretty good reason. And as for Mother Rhea likes you the best... well, it's become a habit. Anyways, I'll describe the house now.

I exited the house to the main gates. The gates were black and polished. A large Greek flag, Roman flag, and the flag of U.S waved in the wind.

The new cars were lined up to the side. A sky blue Lamborghini Veneno Roadster was first. Obviously that was for used it for now. A navy blue Lamborghini Veneno Roadster was for Jason, which Hera kept. I got Percy a Bugatti Veyron that was sea green. He was happy. Not to be outdone, Hades got Nico and Hazel each a black, shiny Koenigsegg Agera S car. I know, dramatic. Deal with it; we are the gods, we get to do whatever we want.

Annabeth asked Athena for a gray Ferrari. She being the daughter of Athena, thought a bit ahead. She didn't want something that would get too much attention, but it's still expensive and would probably get attention. Demeter got Katie Gardner a green Bentley Mulsanne. The Stoll and Chris brother both got Mercedes-Benz. But Hermes drove one, Dionysus got one and Apollo got the other. Artemis said that she would walk to school but if she must use a car then she'll drive with Athena. Go figure. Aphrodite gave Piper a BMW after hearing that Piper had once charmspoke a person into letting her borrow one. Hephaestus gave Leo a car that was red yet I couldn't name. Ares gave his daughter a BMW too. Aphrodite had to choose it, along with Frank's car. Epic fail as a godly father.

I averted my gaze from the cars to look at the stone fountain. There was a statue of me on it with sparkling, clean water. Below there were several fishes in the bowl. Actually, now that I notice, all of our statues were scattered throughout the lawn. Several bushes created a path for the flowers and trees. The pavilion was big, almost like one for a national hunt. We could have barbecue parties there.

Seeing enough of the front, I walked to inside. For the first time, I saw how majestic it looked. Two stairs went in a spiral leading to the private rooms, kitchen, dining room, game room, library, studies, and others that I can't name. I doubt I will need to describe anything else. But there were couches and TVs. all over the place, along with tables and chairs. A fireplace sat burning with logs on the side.

Good thing there was an elevator and several escalators. Athena made the house too big. I went to my room which was directly across from Athena's. Why? Because she made the arrangements of the bedrooms exactly like the throne room. Well, at least it would be fun to annoy her.

I went to the main parlor. There were several couches. Each had a couple of pillows. The windows were very big. The room was painted many shades of blue. I liked it. The glass table had a basket of fresh fruits in it. I looked at the paintings. There were pictures of the wars after we won in frames. There were many sweet moments. I was proud to say that Percy and Annabeth were in at least 1/4 of the pictures. Athena must be proud too. I'm sure they would be in more of the pictures. However, they were not born yet.

I went next door to a resting room. There was a small TV and a window. There was a plastic green table and two chairs with a cushion on it. It was small but pleasant and comfortable. A good place to go if you want to cool down.

Across the hall there was a room with a pink door. I walked in and realized that it was not a room, but a walk in closet with all kinds of clothes. Women/ girls on one side, men/boys on the other. Aphrodite's idea.

Next I visited the library, which was on a whole different floor. I had no idea why I came. It was... wow. The walls were carved with pictures of every moment after the birth of Athena and events she was in. Th first picture obviously had her inside. There were books of everything you could name. There was even something called the Origin of the name Stephanie. Weird? That's the wisdom goddess for you.

I went up the escalator to the game room. Yes, we have an escalator. Got a problem? It was humongous. They were all sorts of games you could name of. All the PlayStation, PSPs, XBOXs, and others. There was a section for DS, DSI, 3DS. At least 15 that I could count of each. One for every demigod though sometimes we the gods end up playing it. There was a R4 card for everyone along with Mario Kart, Super Scribblenauts, Rhythm Heaven, Portrait of Ruin, Kirby, Dragon Quest (all of them), Super Mario Bros, Mario Party, Pokemon games, and every single thing you could name. There were many other electronics too.

Okay, enough with the useless information. I have to get read for school tomorrow. For Percy's sake I think I need to get along with Athena and apologize for Athens, and Medusa, even though the Medusa thing was not my fault. Aphrodite gave her a love potion so I got the blame.

* * *

**Author's Note: I love the shipping Pothena so there may be some Pothena fluff, along with Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Tratie and other couples. I do not know if I should pair Aphrodite with Ares or with Hephaestus. Sorry to those who like Ares and Aphrodite. :)**


	4. Schedules

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan

Third person point of view:

It was 5:59 AM. The whole house was sleeping. But in one minute, everything was going to change. 30 seconds. Less. 5 seconds. 1.

_**RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!**_

The whole house woke up. Well, except for one person, Ares. And the alarm wont stop ringing until EVERYONE gets up.

"ARES! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!" Athena screamed in her loudest voice over the alarm. But, Ares was still unconscious.

"Ugh... who put the alarm clocks like this?" Aphrodite groaned.

"Obviously I did. I'm the mother of the family. So everyone has to get responsible."

Poseidon grew so frustrated that he poured gallons of water on Ares.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"GET UP NOW!"

Just then, the alarm went off. Almost like the sound never happened.

"Fine, then. Everyone, brush your teeth and get dressed. Annabeth, get the schedules and hand them out later." Artemis suggested.

"Wait! What's for breakfast?!" Hermes asked.

"Anything you want," Katie answered.

"Okay. Bye"

"WAIT! All of you get nice clothes. We must make a good first impression on our first day." Guess who said that.

"Um.. sure." Piper replied.

**************************************Just a time lapse Don't mind me************************************

When everyone got dressed, the residents sat down to eat and Annabeth passed out the schedules

_Caleb Times-Locker 123 and Nico Di angelo Locker 136_

_Am homeroom- Mr. Blofis _

Period One- Math (Mr. Borres)

_Period Two- Chemistry (Mrs. Kerry)_

_Period Three-Elective_

_Period Four-Biology (Mr. Magna_)__

_Period Five-English (Mr. Blofis) _

_Period Six- Lunch _

_Period Seven-Greek (Mr. Lass) _

_Period Eight-PE (Mr. Hedge)_

_PM Homeroom- Blofis_

****Dylan Times-Locker 124 and Percy Jackson Locker 135****

******AM homeroom- Mr. Blofis******

********Period** One- Chemistry(Mrs. Moore)******

********Period Two- Math (Mr. Bore)********

********Period** **Three- Elective********

**Period Four- PE (Mr. Hedge)**

**Period Five-English (Mr. Blofis)**

**Period Six-Lunch**

****Period Seven- Greek (Mr. Lass)****

******Period Eight- Biology (Mr. Magna)******

******PM Homeroom-Blofis******

Victor Times- Locker 125 and Edwin Skywalker Locker 134

AM homeroom-Mr Blofis

Period One- Biology(Mr. Magna)

Period Two-Math(Mrs. Dodds)

Period Three-PE(Mr. Hedge)

Period Four-Elective

Period Five-English(Mr. Blofis)

Period Six-Lunch

Period Seven-Greek(Mr. Lass)

Period Eight- Biology(Mr. Magma)

PM Homeroom-Blofis

**_Athena Sapiens- Locker 126 and Annabeth Chase Locker 132_**

**_AM Homeroom- Blofis_**

**_****Period** One- Chemistry(Mrs. Moore)**_**

**_Period Two- AP calculus( Ms Swartz)_**

**_Period Three- AP Biology(Mr. Smarts)_**

**_Period Four-PE ( Mr. Hege)_**

**_Period Five-Elective_**

**_Period Six-(Lunch)_**

**_Period Seven-English(Mr. Blofis )_**

**_Period Eight-Greek( Mr. Lass)_**

**_PM Homeroom-Blofis_**

Amour Sapiens Locker 127 and Smith Gust Locker 133

AM homeroom-Mr Blofis

Period One- Biology(Mr. Magna)

Period Two-Math(Mrs. Dodds)

Period Three-PE(Mr. Hedge)

Period Four-Elective

Period Five-English(Mr. Blofis)

Period Six-Lunch

Period Seven-Greek(Mr. Lass)

Period Eight- Biology(Mr. Magma)

PM Homeroom-Blofis

**Diana Hunt Locker 128 and Catherine Charles Locker 130**

**AM Homeroom- Blofis**

******Period** One- AP calculus( )****

**Period Two- ****Chemistry(Mrs. Moore)******

**Period Three- AP Biology(Mr. Smarts)**

**Period Four-PE ( Mr. Hege)**

**Period Five-Elective**

**Period Six-(Lunch)**

**Period Seven-English(Mr. Blofis )**

**Period Eight-Greek( Mr. Lass)**

**PM Homeroom-Blofis**

_Adrian__ Hunt Locker 128 and Luke Skywalker Locker 129_

_Period One- Elective_

_Period Two-Math(Mrs. Dodds)_

_Period Three-Earth Science( Mr. Body)_

_Period Four-Study Hall_

_Period Five-Greek(Mr. Lass)_

_Period Six-Lunch_

_Period Seven-English( )_

_Period Eight-PE(Mr. Hedge)_

**(A/N)[Everyone else has the same schedule. Put the clues together by yourself.]**

"YAY! I HAVE THE BEST SCHEDULE!" Apollo high fived Hermes.

Artemis smacked him on the head."Just eat!"


	5. Wanting

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan

Unknown's Point of View:

After I parked my expensive car, I walked among the many students when there was a loud gasp. I looked for the source of the commotion. It was quite easy to spot. Several expensive cars drove into the parking lot. All of them were the top ten expensive ones in the world. Even better than mine.

Any what is more surprising? People came out from each car. All of them were hot. I only knew some of them. I gritted my teeth. I saw him. The current captain of the swim team. And his girlfriend. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I've always had a soft spot for Annabeth. She was hot. I was the most popular boy in the whole school until he and his friends came.

As my eyes searched among the crowd, I saw something that delighted me. There was a girl who almost looked exactly like Annabeth A carbon copy in fact. Except maybe older. Blond hair, women muscles, gray eyes and princess curls. As I studied her more, I decided that maybe she was better than Annabeth. If they are related, which they likely are,then she would be smart, strong, pretty and rich, judging by her car. However, there was someone even _hotter _than her. But a muscular dude had his arms around her waist. So she's taken.

Just then, the gossip girl of the school came around the corner. She could pass for a goddess of gossip. A school herald. If you don't know something, go to her and you'll know. But don't ask her about facts, you'll get them wrong.

"OMG! DId you see the new students? Some are single and some taken! Percy and Annabeth are still together! Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll. His twin brother, Conner is single. Amour Sapiens has the Gust siblings fighting for her. Victor Times and Lucy Charles are together. Clarisse and Chris, Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, and that's all we know for now!Oh, Athena Sapiens, Diana and Adrian Hunt, Leo Valdez, Caleb and Dylan Times, Edwin and Luke Skywalker, and everyone else is single!"

_Skywalker?What kind of names are that? Figures Annabeth is still with that punk. But the girl who looks like her... half sisters? Long lost twins? It doesn't sound like she is taken... I'll make her mine. Apparently only two girls are single. Hm... I'll gather my minions and try to make her mine so we have to plan a special party..._


	6. Flirts

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan

Athena's Point of View:

It was a 30 minute drive from here to the school. It was pretty easy to spot. It had a banner that said "**_Goode is Good!"_**

_I knew there was going to be puns. Still, not very good. And it's only been one minute and we've already have a body of students congregated around us. _

Almost immediately, someone came up and tried to flirt.

"Hey, babe, would you like to come to my house tonight?"A random jock winked at Artemis. "My parents are not home."

"No. I don't care. Bye."She said, glaring at him.

"You're just playing hard to get it. But why when you could already have me? My father is a famous actor and a big time millionaire!"

"What about bye do you not understand?"

He huffed and turned to me. "Hey babe, wanna go catch a movie tonight?"

I glared at him and marched to father.

"Yes, Theeny?"

I gestured at the jock.

"Do you need something?"Father asked a bit annoyed.

"Sure. I need her to go to the movies with me."

Father glared at him until the jock looked ready looked ready to piss on his pants.

"Excuse me?!" Father roared. "How about you go away?!"

He hurried off. "I don't know why you made us come here, father." I said in a low voice. "Not only do I look like I'm sixteen but I'm like a duplicate of my daughter. And on top of all that, I wasn't even here for an hour and someone already tried hitting on me."

"Sorry, Theeny. But, I believe this is necessary. It's time to bond with them and catch up on development."

I nodded. True, father may be a drama king. But he isn't always that bad. And some people like Kelp Head think of him as immature. But I knew better. If he was so immature, how did he become the king of gods in the first place? And why did he save his siblings and go against Kronos?

We followed Percy into building. Since all of our lockers were close to each other, I see no problem at all.

But I changed my thoughts fast enough.

"Percy-poo," said a slutty voice. "I see you still haven't dump that dumb blonde yet. Why would you date her when you could have me?"

I was fuming. Was this about Annabeth? And if it is... this slut is dead.

Perseus caught my eye and gave me a message: SOS.

That made me confused. Why was he sending me that message? So I just sat there staring at him.


	7. Meet The School Slut

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan

Annabeth's Point of View:

I tensed up as I heard the voice. I was too familiar with it and heard it more times than I needed to. I glanced at Percy and was surprised to see him send mother a SOS look.

I looked up to see an ugly face. Her face was full of makeup, I didn't think anyone could fix her up. She was the captain of the cheerleaders so she often had her two minions, Danielle and Bella. To be honest, the cheerleaders weren't so bad. But her uncle was the former principal of the school so she believed she owned the school.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Verona. I don't like you."

I mentally face-palmed. _How could you get her name wrong now? _I watched everyone turn around.

"Oh, Percy-poo." She giggled, making me want to puke. "You're just saying my name wrong because you're too shy. It's cut. Repeat after me. Ver-on-i-ca."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Sorry, but I have to take my group to home room."

"Oh! What's your home room? Who are these bitches and these hotties?"

I could literally feel power coming from all directions. Every god and goddess was pissed off.

"Sorry, but who's the bitch here? You don't even how to put on make-up. Just look at my face and compare it to yours. We both use makeup but I use it so much better than you. Don't wash your face with makeup. Your face looks like a cake."

Katie, Hazel, Piper and I tried to suppress giggles. Leave it to the goddess of beauty to come to your aid.

"Besides," Lady Artemis said, pointing to her clothes. "No one that I know of wears 5 sizes too small. Dite knows how to look beautiful without being too revealing. What is your problem? Too ugly?"

At this, we couldn't help but let a few snorts escape.

"And you."Hera said, walking up."These 'hotties' are taken."

Veronica turned into shades of purple as his minions tried to calm her down. "DO YOU KNOW WHO MY DADDY IS?! MY DADDY IS THE BEST LAWYER! MY MOMMY IS A MODEL! I OWN THIS SCHOOL! UNCLE FREDDY OWNS THIS SCHOOL!"

"Owned." I muttered. "Or used to own."

"And my father is a king," mother said, winking. The demigods laughed. Zeus looked proud. Figures.

"I'M NOT JOKING!"

"I'm not either."

"MY DAD IS A LAWYER AND MY MUM IS A MODEL! UNCLE FREDDY OWNS THE SCHOOL. YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU." She turned towards Percy and he glared at her. Quickly, she turned away. Then, she faced Ares. "Hello, babe. What's your name? I like your car. Wanna come over to my house? My parents are not home."

Ares had on a horrified face that made Leo laugh. "Ew, no."

She pouted. And scanned the boys.

"Don't even think about it." Zeus growled.

"You're all just playing hard to get." She said in a flirty voice.

Poseidon got angry. "Get out, bitch."

She placed a hand on his arm. "Hey, hottie. You look like Percy. Are you related?"

Lord Poseidon pulled away with a disgusted look.

She pouted again.

Then, she moved on to my grandfather. Now, that's not a wise idea.

Hera slapped her face, leaving a fresh, red hand print.

The group laughed. Hera was wiping her hands across a locker because she 'accidentally' wiped off some of her make up. Veronica had a pale spot on her face and she was on the floor.

"UGH!" She left, her minions following close behind.

Then, we went our separate ways. Some of us have Mr. Blofis and some of us has Mr. Calise.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry to all those named Veronica and all the other names I have used in the story. I apologize if you are offended. If you have a problem, post it in the review and I'll change it. But I'm really bad with thinking of names. I can't think of a good one to save my life. **


	8. Beatings

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan

Paul Blofis' Point of View:

When I walked into the room, there were already people there. I already knew who they were. Percy and Annabeth were in the group. Nico was the only other demigod. The rest of the group was the gods and it was easy to tell who was who.

Athena looked exactly like Annabeth but radiated wisdom and could kill. Poseidon and Percy could pass for wins, but Poseidon wa more muscular and more tanned. Hades sat there talking, or rather, arguing rapidly in ancient Greek with Demeter. Artemis and Apollo were talking about age. Percy had told me enough information about them. Aphrodite was very and Dionysus just looked bored.

Hermes caught my eye and I nodded in respect.

"Hey, Paul. I think you already know who is who. But I'll tell you. Zeus is Victor Times. Dad is Dylan Times. Hades is Caleb Times. Demeter as Catherine Charles. Lady Athena and Aphrodite as Athena and Amour Sapiens. The twins as Diana Hunt and Adrian Hint. Luke and Edwin Skywalker are Hermes and Dionysus."

I bowed my head as the bell rang and students began piling in.

"Since it's the first day of school, I'll let you all chat with your friends for the 30 minutes of home room. But please keep your voice low."

When the class began talking, I sat organizing things on my desk and getting ready for the first day of class.

I sat there watching as several jocks went up to some of the goddesses.

"Hey babe." said the leader whose name was Matt Sloan. "Would you like to catch a movie tonight?"

I had no who he was talking to but had a feeling I needed to get a detention slip ready.

"No." said Aphrodite.

"Cool. Pick you up at- wait. No?!"

The class was suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Go find someone else."

He shrugged then turned to Artemis, who punched his jaw. Apollo aimed a kick at his shin.

"Hello, I lost my number. Can I have yours?"

Lady Athena smiled in an innocent manner and held out her hand. When Matt tried to take it, he got a black eye.

"There. You just got my number."

"What?"

"Go to a hospital."

The class bursted into laughter. Even Percy, who defeated Ares age 12 and was the most powerful demigod of all time new to not get on her bad side.

Just one minute before the bell rang, Matt stomped out the door. The others all followed.

"I hope that would teach them a lesson about not hitting on me." Athena sighed.

"Next time I'll have them eat voltage," Zeus smirked and the group exited.


	9. Chemistry With Athena

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan

Athena Point of View:

When I arrived in Mrs. Moore class, chemistry, I was partially happy. At least I have Annabeth with me. But Poseidon and Percy had to be in this class. And another thing is the teacher. She was smart and strict but nice, like ALL teachers should be. But, she said she had made the list of partners.

But first, she called attendance. "The pairs would be called. First... Veronica Johnson and Perseus Jackson?""

I watched the son of the sea bang his head on his desk. Annabeth growled.

"Matt Sloan and Annabeth Chase."

How dare that women pair my daughter with a womanizer and her boyfriend with a slut?!

"Lorrie Miller and Adam Williams. Aaron Jones and Olivia Brown. Ava Davis and Abraham Wilson. Serena Anderson and Antonio Wilson. Arthur Thomas and Abigail White."

I knew this is not what a wisdom goddess would do, but I stopped listening to her. I contacted Artemis with my mind.

_(Italics is Athena and_ **Bold is Artemis)**

_This Moore teacher is pairing people up. And guess who she paired my daughter with?_

**Percy?**

_I wish! That one who I beat up today!_

**A jock?**

_Yea._

**And the boy?**

_With the slut from earlier._

**I didn't know you were so good at cussing. **

_I learned._

**Who are you paired with?**

"Athena Sapiens and Dylan Times.

_Poseidon, apparently._

**Oh well. See ya later. The teacher is calling names now. **

I looked over at Poseidon. He pulled a chair over.

"I do not know what the teacher is doing. We both have chemistry though."

I snorted. "Me neither. She paired my daughter with that thing.

"And my son with that slut."He sighed. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"What?"

He rubbed his neck. "This is about Medusa and the other things. Athens first. I don't think you hold a grudge on that. But Medusa... it's not my fault. She- "

"I don't want to hear it now."

"I knew you wont listen." He said bitterly. "I knew you wont forgive me for it, even if it's not my fault."

"Well, you are the one who brought her to my place. Blame yourself."

"But Aphrodite-"

"I'll deal with this later. Let's just do this." I interrupted, averting my gaze.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Today we only have to know each other."

I shrugged. "How about helping our children?"

"Geez, what's wrong with you today? We can't move from our seats."

I stared at him and was ready to yell at him. I cannot explain why I am feeling this way. But he was always able to make me angry or mad about something. No matter what. No wonder why I hate him so much.


	10. Calculus With Artemis

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan

Artemis' Point of View:

When I walked into AP calculus, Ms. Swartz's class, I found a seat in the back. Shortly after, Demeter entered.

"Do you think this teacher would be good enough?"Demeter asked.

"I don't know, to be honest. As long as she's not a slut."

"So, hunter material?"

"Yep!"

Then, Athena came into my mind and together we had a quick conversation.

_(Italics is Athena and_ **Bold is Artemis)**

_This Moore teacher is pairing people up. And guess who she paired my daughter with?_

**Percy? **Most likely. As much as I hate love, I must admit that they actually deserved it.

_I wish! That one who I beat up today!_

**A jock?** I wrinkled my nose. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Matt something. I was going to beat him up too. But I was nice. And it was the first day of school.

_Yea._

**And the boy? **I wondered if he wasn't paired up with Annabeth, who would he be with.

_With the slut from earlier._

**I didn't know you were so good at cussing. **I mentally smirked. Athena does not cuss.

_I learned._

**Who are you paired with? **I had a feeling she was going to be with a boy...

_Poseidon, apparently._

**Oh well.** I almost bursted into laughter. Her arch enemy?** See ya later. The teacher is calling names now.**

"Class!"Ms. Swartz said. "We will be taking attendance. I want all of you to sayyour name and say what you did over the summer. Going up and down the road."

She pointed to the first student. "Go."

"Hello, my name is Anthony Harris. Over the summer, I went to hiking with my family." Okay. A nature lover. Too bad not a girl.

"I'm Anna Martin and over the summer I went to a yacht party with many models. "A slut that's full of herself? Ew. I think I need to warn the others.

"Hello, I'm Amanda Thompson." The third girl said shyly. "Over the summer I was at a family reunion." Hmm... not too bad. Whatever I'll leave the recruiting to Thalia.

"Andrew Garcia! A football player. Went to Paris over the summer." Why is he in AP calculus?!

"I'm Alexander Martinez. I went to Greece over the summer to check out ancient things and ancient sites." Very nice. And Greece... I prefer the ancient times. When the mortals still worshipped us and all the nature... stupid mortals and pollution.

I zoned out as the introductions continued and studied people who may be hunter material. But trust me, in high school, there aren't too much hunter material. There were a whole bunch of jocks and cheerleaders.**(A/N no offence to football players or cheerleaders. But I don't really know what to put. I have several friends who are cheerleaders and they're awesome.)**

"Hi, I'm Catherine Charles. Over the summer, I visited a real close relative." Good job, Demeter. Not a bad lie.

I was next. "Diana Hunt. Over the summer I went on a hunting trip."

And here I was, zoning off again. I miss my hunters. At least Thalia is with me and I am sure my hunters are safe. I'd set them up on a trail to hunt for some beasts. Currently I placed Phoebe in charge., even though she's Apollo's daughter.


	11. Chemistry Again

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan

Annabeth's Point of View:

I was so angry at the teacher. Out of everyone, she just had to pair me up with this sexist pig **(A/N: No offence to pigs, they are great) **who tried to flirt with my family, even though I think he should have got on Hera's nerves more so 1) He gets blasted into pieces and 2) Hera gets annoyed. I hate her.

"Hey babe, me and you movies at 7."

"No."

"What's your name?"

"I believe you already know."

"Oh, where do you live?"

I huffed. See what I have to put up with? I looked at my mother. She wasn't having the same problems with me. In fact, she was looking at me with a somewhat amused look.

_Really? _I thought, hoping she gets it. _I'm suffering and you're not helping me? I'm not a source of entertainment._

_Sorry, Annabeth. But I want to see how you will deal with it._

_Could I kill him then? He's being very annoying._

_I have to deal with Poseidon though. _

_I'm sure you are in a better situation than me. If not, I'll be happy to switch patterns. _

"So... what are your interests?"

"Architecture. Books. Not talking to you."

"You're just playing hard to get." He pointed to mother."Are you related to her?"

"None of your business." I snapped. Honestly, he's one stupid dude. 'Are you related?' Even Seaweed Brain is not thick enough to ask this question! Obviously we are related. I'm a carbon copy of mother.

"Don't be like that, Annie."

I gave her one of my common glares. He looked ready to pee in his pants. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Annie." I said, emphasizing each word. "Not Anna, Beth, or Ann. Only Annabeth." I said through my teeth as though I was talking to a two-year-old.

"Sure, Anni-"*Cue glare. "Beth"

Just then, the bell rang. I ran out the door, in an impolite manner, not waiting for mom, Seaweed Brain or Lord Poseidon.


	12. Lunch Drama

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan

Third Person Point of View

*During Lunch

"Ugh, I hate the first day of school." Aphrodite groaned. "Too much people hitting on me all day long."

"The Greek teacher knows a lot but talks too much," said Clarisse. "We had him last period. And guess what we are learning?"

"What?" asked Annabeth.

Hera gave Athena a quick glance that only the Big Three saw.

"A titaness. We never learned about her at camp."

Zeus tensed. _Could it be..._

"I can't remember her name though. But her accomplishments were amazing." Clarisse continued. "And she-"

"Hi, HOTTIES!" A familiar voice called.

The group mentally groaned.

* * *

Athena's Point of View.

When I heard that voice, I mentally groaned for two reasons. 1) I did not want to see the owner of that voice. 2)She interrupted the daughter of Ares. I had a feeling I know who this Titaness was. Father had tensed up, almost like he was scared too.

We whipped around the face the girl. I recognized her group. All of them were in my classes. The first one was wearing slutty clothes. Yay! Ms. Slut is Veronica Johnson. The two following right behind her were Danielle and Bella Robinson. They were caked with makeup but had better sense of fashion. The last five had makeup and revealing clothes but not too revealing and their faces were not caked with makeup: Abby Clark, Candy Lewis, Dory Lee, Isabel Allen and Tanya Hall.

I watched everyone of them try to flirt with the males. When Abby Clark tried to flirt with Poseidon, I had the worst luck. Since I was closest to him, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Um... sorry. I have a girlfriend."

I yelled at him mentally. _I was never your girlfriend._

_Well, now you are. And I'll help you when a jock comes around the corner._

_Dam you, Kelp Head. _

_Owl Head._

_Barnacle__ Beard._

_Smart ass._

_Seaweed Brain_

_Feather Brain._

_Idiot._

_Whatever. _

_Pft!_

"Prove it," she said.

Poseidon leaned in and bruised my lips. The most insulting part? I kissed back.

Suddenly, I felt different emotions all thrown towards us. Surprise from all the demigods and most gods. Disappointment from Artemis yet happiness. Aphrodite was squealing. Many of the sluts cough I mean, mortals were angry along with some jocks.

"Happy?" Poseidon said to Abby.

Now, she was the maddest. If I weren't a goddess, I would have been deaf. Because next thing you know she came up to my face and started screaming: "HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY MY BOYFRIEND?! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SOULMATES! YOU DUMB BLONDE **(A/N I have nothing against blondes and blondes are not dumb. You should know that because I portray Athena as blonde and she is not dumb and you should not say so unless you have a death wish) ** CAME AND RUINED IT ALL! HOW DARE-"

Father came to my rescue. He threw Abby across the lunchroom.

"Hey! You!" A random teacher came out of nowhere. "Detention. After school."

This is definitely one time I love charmspeak. "Sorry," said Mrs. I-love-love. "You should give Abby Clark detention and no one else."

"Um... yes, I will give Abby Clark."

Afraid of what would happen next, the other students quickly turned back to their conversations and the sluts. Ahem, I mean, queen bees quickly retreated. I studied my father. Usually he would not care about things like this. Before I could come up with anything else, the bell rang. Was it just me or did father look a bit relieved? Hmm... definitely suspicious.

* * *

**Author's Note: Has anyone guesses yet who this titaness will be ?! :) Oh, and do I have to write a disclaimer all the time?!**


	13. Zeus's First Love

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan

Zeus' Point of View

I had mixed feelings about the next period. Having heard about the topic, I couldn't help wondering if Athena would give me the silent treatment after today. At least I had Hades, Nico, Poseidon, that sea spawn, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Hephaestus with me. But then again, not a lot of people knew what this was about.

As soon as I walked into the classroom, Mr. Lass (at least I assumed the bald man was the teacher) had already set up the smart board. The title was:

**Welcome to Greek Mythology**

**Focus: A famous Titan**

**Do Now: Open up your notebooks/ binder. We will skip the introductions. Write down who do you think Metis was and why was she important to mythology. **

When I saw the name Metis, I knew my fears were confirmed. And I will regret coming to this class. It took me millennia to stop mourning over her and try to get over her. It worked a little bit. But now all the time's guilt was all coming back. So basically, I wasted my time doing nothing.

"Hello, class. I don't suppose introductions are necessary. We will have enough time in the future for introductions. But who knows who Metis is?"

"The Titaness of wisdom and prejudice."said a nerd.

But what's worse? Hades. "Wasn't she a Titan goddess of good counsel, advise, planning, cunning, craftiness and wisdom?"

"Half the credit," Mr. Lass, said smiling. "She was _the _titaness_. _Mother of the Olympian, Athena. She was the first queen of Olympus. Quite an important figure. She helped the great god Zeus sort out a plan to free the other younger gods at the time. "

I saw the demigods widen their eyes.

Percy waved his hand. "Then how come she was never mentioned?"

Mr. Lass clicked the next button and grinned.

**_Who was she?_**

**\- Metis: First true love of Zeus**

**-Mother of the great goddess Athena**

**-Daughter of Oceanus, therefore a Oceanid**

**-Titan goddess of good counsel, advise, planning, cunning, craftiness and wisdom**

_**Her significance during the Titan War:**_

**-Created the mixture of mustard and vinegar**

**-Gave Zeus advice to defeat Titans (Oceanus remained neutral)**

**-Sired the grey eyed goddess.**

_**Looks:**_

**-Sapphire eyes**

**-Blond wavy hair**

**-Very hot**

**-Extremely beautiful.**

_Duh, of course Metis was beautiful. She was the best... and still is. All the prophecy's fault..._

"What happened to her?" asked one of the cheerleaders, either Danielle or Bella.

"Oh, she had a bad fate. You see, the Earth goddess was definitely NOT happy about the defeat of the Titans. So there was a prophecy. Metis a son who was to be very powerful and would dethrone Zeus, just as Kronos had done to Ouranos and Zeus had done to Kronos. Zeus ended up tricking Metis to be turned into a fly and swallowing her up. Zeus must have loved her a lot. So she lived in Zeus' head. But Zeus was too late. Metis was already pregnant. But a boy was not born. Metis made an armor for her yet to be born child. That's why Zeus continued to have headaches. Though it doesn't say it, I believe Athena might look like Metis but she had a combination of both her parents' eyes. But one day during the middle of the Gigantomachy, Zeus had the worst headache yet and had Hephaestus split open his head. It was the wisdom goddess who let out a cry that made the Earth and the Sky tremble. Long story short, Zeus swallowed his wife and daughter."

"Do you think Metis knew her fate?" a boy who I recognized as Louis Miller asked.

"I believe so."

I caught Poseidon and Hades shooting me looks of worry. Why?

"Why do you think she knew? Because I think that she was stupid to stay." That bitch cheerleader again.

"Remember, she was wisdom and forethought. And I guess that was the wisest choice. You cannot avoid prophecies."

RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

I threw my belongings into my backpack. "She knew," I mumbled to the demigods. "She knew. Of course she knew. She turned to a fly right away, before I even explained the rules. She found out way before me..."

I was sent pitied looks. Again.

"Is Metis still alive?" Thalia whispered to me. "Yes... I could still hear her soothing voice when I need comfort..." My eyes started to get misty, just thinking about her. I had a feeling I wont be sleeping tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't really know when Athena was born so excuse me. Unless you know and could tell me some facts. :) And I'm very sorry if it's too short in your opinion. You could help me edit. Send suggestions. :) **


	14. I Will Not Die In Vain

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan

Athena's Point of View

To say I was impatient for the last period of the day was a huge understatement. The daughter of Ares would have given me more information only if those meddling women had not come. They wasted so much of my time.

I met up with Annabeth, Artemis and Demeter in the hall, a few doors away from our destination.

"You seem troubled," Demeter said. "Is this about lunch?"

"I'm not that troubled, but to say I'm not curious about it is a huge lie..."

"I don't think you'll like today's lesson according to what Katie told me..."

"What?" Now, if I wasn't apprehensive about Greek before, I will certainly be now.

"Um..."

"What she's trying to say is," Annabeth said to me. "Is that um... you might not like the lesson?"

I studied her face, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. Neither would Demeter. Artemis was acting the same exact way.

Feeling a bit angry, I speed walked into the classroom. They arrived shortly after. I quickly prepared for the class and studied the bored.

_No... not that..._ I thought. Seeing that name was like a slap in my face. And that was saying something since I don't get strike often. Understatement of the century.

**Welcome to Greek Mythology**

**Focus: A famous Titan**

**Do Now: Open up your notebooks/ binder. We will skip the introductions. Write down who do you think Metis was and why was she important to mythology.**

The pen felt weird in my hands and I struggled to form the correct words:

_Former goddess of wisdom. Mother of an Olympian goddess and first queen of Olympus..._

And that's when my childhood memories came into my mind. A kind, motherly smile. A soothing voice. A pained phrase: "Min is the only thing that would make you suffer the ultimate pain which is loss." And the day before she never saw her again:" Will you run away from me again?" She had hated herself after some thought. She had loathed her father for causing her mother the pain. She envied Ares for having a mother, even if Hera treated herself more like a daughter than she did for Ares...

I felt Artemis' concerned look on me.

"So, we are going around the room," Mr. Lass said. This is the best class. I expect everyone of you to know at least one thing about Metis. Say your name and read your response." He pointed to Demeter. "Starting with you."

"Catherine Charles. Metis was the daughter of Oceanus and Tethys."

"Annabeth Chase. Because she was a daughter of Oceanus she was classified as an Oceanid and Titan."

"Diana Hunt. She was the mother of Athena."

Mr. Lass looked at the list of names and smiled. "Interesting. Your name has everything to do with this topic, Ms. Sapiens."

I gave a weak smile and started to read my response. "Metis, Titan goddess of good counsel, advise, planning, cunning, craftiness and wisdom. Mother of the Grey-eyed goddess. A prophecy said she would sire a son greater than Zeus. To prevent this, she was tricked into turning into a fly and swallowed. She gave birth to Athena in one of his dreams." My voice sounded empty even to myself. "Not portrayed much in myths. Said to have faded but I believe she is still alive." I added quickly, "If the Olympians are there." _Well, I do believe mother never faded. After all, goddesses don't die and she promised she won't die in vain...__  
_

"Very good, indeed. Yes. Anything else, Ms. Sapiens?"

"She had a role in the Titanomachy."

"Not just a small role, though."

He continued talking about my mother. "Metis had put together a drink of mustard and..."

I zoned off afterwards, thinking about my childhood and most importantly, my mother. Her smile, her sapphire colored eyes, the food she made, and yes, it was delicious. :P. But mainly, there were several words repeating in my minds..._I will not die in vain I know you would make me proud. I will not die in vain I know you will make me proud. _ I will not die in vain I know you will make me proud.__ I will not die in vain I know you will make me proud.__ I will not die in vain I know you will make me proud.__ I will not die in vain I know you will make me proud.__ I will not die in vain I know you will make me proud.__ I will not die in vain I know you will make me proud.__ I will not die in vain I know you will make me proud.__ I will not die in vain I know you will make me proud.__ I will not die in vain I know you will make me proud.__ I will not die in vain I know you will make me proud.__ I will not die in vain I know you will make me proud.__ I will not die in vain I know you will make me proud...__


	15. More About Metis

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan

Zeus's Point of View

*After School.

I did not see Athena when everyone else gathered.

"Where's Athena?" I asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "I have no idea. Mother gave me the car keys and said to hold and don't wait for her. She said she'll be at the park."

Well, everything is fine. Actually, quite the opposite. This means that she is probably mad at me. Pissed of, even. I felt like a bad father.

"Well... I think she'll be fine." said Poseidon. But we both knew that it was not the truth. We were the two who understood her the most. If I am correct... yep. I'll be getting the cold shoulder for 10 years.

"Really?" Dionysus said. "She doesn't seem like that kind of the person."

Hera elbowed him hard. "Not helping." She hissed.

"He's right. She won't for forgive me... we all know it. I have to say I'm like Kronos. I swallowed the love of my life to prevent a dam prophecy. To be honest, I don't care if I'm king anymore. I only want to see her one last time. Even only a glimpse of her smile in real life."

I speed walked to the car and sat there, cooling myself. Or at least trying to. But I couldn't get her picture out of my mind.

* * *

Hera's Point of View.

Okay, now I'm just being jealous. It's not a secret that most of the goddesses envied Metis. But all of that faded when she was swallowed.

Aphrodite envied her beauty and thought that Metis would fit the title more. But she'd be calmed down when Metis acts motherly towards her. I guess it's the right thing to do since she was born of foam.

I envied her for being the first true love of my husband and how even after she was gone Zeus moaned for her. But she was always a sister to me. Perhaps that's why I prefer Athena over all of Zeus' children. It pained me to see my husband like that.

"He still hasn't gotten over her..." Hades mused.

"Even after one thousand years of marking her name a forbidden word." Demeter added on.

"Why didn't we learn about her at camp? She seems like a very important character. And we actually learned about her in Greek class. She had quite an important role in the Titan war." That daughter of my husband and another woman said.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Artemis. "Dad couldn't handle her name. Today we learned about her and even Athena had almost broken down. I don't suppose that he could handle her. Of course, not all of us had seen her in real life. Only the older generation and Aphrodite. Us the younger generation only saw pictures and statues. "

"I remember," Aphrodite sighed. "That she was way more beautiful than me. Sometimes I would wonder if I actually deserved the title. But she was always like a mother to me. She convinced me that the title suits me well. I mourned when she left. It was like I lost a mother." Aphrodite's voice cracked. "And I believed she was the only one Zeus feared of. She had so much control of him. And I believe Zeus still loves her. Perhaps that's why she was only swallowed. Poor Athena. I see "

"It's not I believe." said three old voices.

We turned around. The fates.

"Metis might come back. Her future is unclear. But she will not be able to sire anymore children. Athena's armor... she made it with her own essence. That's why Zeus had those headaches. Athena will be the only child of Zeus and Metis. That means there are no more threats for his rule. Metis is a smart woman. She has destroyed her whole reproductive system because of her work and she has ingested some things that women shouldn't..." And with that, they faded into thin air.

_Is it a good thing that Metis is coming back or is it a bad thing? _

"Of course it's a good thing, He- ahem, Lucy?! She treats you like a sister! How could you say something like that?!" cried Aphrodite. "You can't be jealous again and be scared for your queen of gods title. Besides, she is not like that.

_Huh? I said that out loud?_

"Good thing Zeus is in the car," Demeter said, shaking her head in disapproval. "Now, sister, you should be happy that she is coming back. Zeus will cheat on you less often. I don't remember Zeus going around sleeping with people while Metis was there. But I think he did have an affair _after _Metis was swallowed."

_Makes sense..._

"Hm... I would like to meet my grandmother... Someone who Zeus is scared off and could make Zeus stop cheating with others... that's really powerful." She mused.

"I don't see how its possible to have sapphire eyes though." muttered Conner Stoll. I think he's Connor, he's the shorter one.

"She doesn't have sapphire eyes," Katie said, slapping his head. "Sapphire colored eyes."

"Was she pretty?" asked Piper. "Oops. ADHD showing."

Aphrodite smiled. "Very. Enough to make me jealous. She would always have a type of flower tucked on her hair, near an ear. But once in a while, she would leave her hair flowing. I think Hestia painted a picture of her with a chiton flowing to her nears. And I think there is a picture of her in Athena's room in the mansion And Zeus has one too. She had an several old statues of her in the gardens, but they were all destroyed. In fact, I was quite surprise to believe that Zeus would even let them be destroyed. She had no makeup at all. She helped me dress up for balls. Very mother-like."

Katie sighed. "Sounds very fashionable.I want to see her picture. "

"Rainy gray and sapphire equals stormy gray? That just doesn't make sense." Sea spawn.

Hades shrugged. "Enough with the chatting, let's go."

And what an awkward ride it was home. Most of the cars kept silent but some gods kept informing the demigods about facts of the Titaness...

* * *

**Author's Note: How do you spell the color gray or grey?! Help! Good bad? Sorry for how short it is and the grammatical mistakes for all the other chapters.**


	16. Random Chapter

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan

Athena's Point of View:

*At central Park.

I was so sad that I didn't even bother using my godly powers much. I flashed my belonging back to my room and ran out to the central park. Somethings were just too much for me to take. Mother was a very sensitive subject to father and I. Yes, you read it correct. Zeus... in fact, mother was a forbidden subject on Olympus for quite a while.

I did not see father's reaction. But I was mad at him. And mother too. One for swallowing mother and the other for leaving me...

Just then, a familiar tone rang. _Count on me_. Meaning, Artemis.

"Yes, Arty?"

"How many times do I have to say don't call me Arty?"

I rolled my eyes and snorted. Not very womanly. Oh well.

"Oh well," she sighed. "First things first." A pause. "WHERE IN HADES ARE YOU, PALLAS ATHENA?!"

I rubbed my ears. "Stop screaming. Somewhere."

"No, sh*t sherlock. Everyone's worried sick about you."

"At a park."

"Which park?"

"Not far from our temporary dwelling."

"Athena..." she said slowly.

"Okay, okay, I'm be home in one hour."

"ONE HOUR?!"

"Yes, calm down. Just got a lot in my mind. Need to cool down a bit. You understand? Just tell dad that I'm all fine."

"He's not the only one worried, you know? Annabeth Chase, your boyfriend, heck, even Ares is worried."

"Overprotective brothers," I muttered and then my mind registered the other part.

"My what?!" I hissed.

"Poseidon. You guys are supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Of guys almost scarred my mind when you were making out."

"We were not making out. We were just... um... saving each other from the girl... yea, that's all we were doing."

"Keep denying it, sis."

I was silent. "Okay, I'm coming home. And 've got someone to kill."

"I thought so." I could practically hear her smirk.

I quickly hung up and stomped/ speed walked back to the mansion.


	17. Author's Note- number one

Sorry Note.

**Sorry for not updating today. However, today I went to the Metropolitan Museum of Art (Manhattan, NY) and did a scavenger hunt on Percy Jackson and it took a long time. Again, sorry. But I swear on Styx *thunder in the background* I will make it up to you guys all either tomorrow or Monday. Thanks. **


	18. An annoying voice

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan. And the ancient Greeks. :)

Aphrodite's Point of View: (Didn't see that comin', didja?)

I was walking around the house, looking at the architecture. I know, me and this does not belong in the same sentence. Still... I did it anyways.

Then, I came across the demigods' rooms. I decided to check it out. First one was Conner Stoll's. I opened the door only slightly There was a drawer labeled top-secret. A cameo on the walls. A cushion on a chair, beanbag chairs, prank supplies. A TV and a desk.. A bit plain...

The next room belonged to Travis Stoll. There were two people inside and I didn't want to be caught. Skips it. After walking a few doors down, I groaned. All of them had people inside. I sighed. So no changing their rooms? Oh well. At least there's other rooms.

I went to the parlor on the top floor and waited there for a moment. The room was painted purple, as most of them voted. It was very beautiful. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. I was clear yet grand. There was a white sofa and beside it had some fresh, white roses in a vase. The sofa was made of leather and was quite comfortable. A very nice place to clear one's thoughts.

I studied the vase for the first time. I was blue and white and the design was just absolutely marvelous. Awesome. It would cost at least one thousand dollars to everyone else and no one would buy it. But it wouldn't cost that much for us. Why would it?

Anyways... my mind wandered to Athena and I was suddenly worried. Why... the last time I saw her was... hours ago? I don't think she ever came since... the end of the day...

_No. That is not like her at all. Today is only a Wednesday. She'd never even think about skipping school, especially not on the first day of school. It wouldn't be wise... would it? _But it was hard to ignore the tiny voice. _But she's a daughter of Zeus. Zeus' decisions are not always wise. What if one day wisdom ceases to be wisdom?_

"Shut up." I growled softly to myself. "Wisdom would not cease to be wisdom. No... it wont happen. Absolutely not."

I slammed my elbow on the glass table seated before me, in hopes to stop that annoying voice. 


	19. First two periods and Riddles

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan. And the ancient Greeks. :)

**Day 2:**

**No one's point of View.**

Everyone was surprised to see that the angry daughter of Zeus was back. Except Poseidon. Probably because she yelled at him the whole night.

"Bless the fates!" Hera cried. "Where were you last night?! Everyone was worried sick! At least you are still in one piece."

The demigods and half of the Olympian council blinked. Did Hera just act motherly towards someone else's daughter?

"Yelling at Poseidon the whole night?"

"My ears still hurt." The king of seas grumbled. "But it was worth it."

"What?!" Zeus thundered.

"Oh, no worries, drama king. Just got rid of an old feud. No more problems. And you wont mind me dating her, right?"

"WHAT?!"

Athena rolled her eyes and nudged her boyfriend since last night. "βλάκας."(vlákas)

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Sure you're not."

"Young lady, is this anyway to talk to your uncle/ boyfriend."

"Of course. Deal with it."

Some of the immature gods bursted into laughter. "Uncle P! You just got owned."

Poseidon glared at them. "How many times do _you_ beat her in a game of words?"

The smile on Hermes and Apollo's faces whipped off their faces.

"Okay, we have one hour. Better eat." She turned to Zeus. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. Just sad and miss her."

Zeus sighed in relief and smiled before digging into his bacon and eggs.

* * *

**Before class:**

**Unknown's Point of View.**

I had decided to make my move on her very soon. But not yet. My minions and I have decided to throw a pool party and I'll start from there. I will invite that whole group, since they seem very close. I bet she'll be impressed my awesomeness and date me.

One problem. There is a rumor that she is dating someone. Dylan? Pft! Who cares? I could get rid of him quickly. Sure, he is hot, but obviously, I am a lot hotter. Anyways, I shooed my minions off and turned around the corner and saw them. They were talking in another language that I didn't understand. But it sounded like Greek.

"Δεν μπορείτε καλύτερα να βλάψει την κόρη μου , τον αδελφό ." said that dude Victor. (Den boreíte kalýtera na vlápsei tion kóri mou , o adelfós-You better not harm my daughter , brother)

What? Who talks in that language?

"Μην ανησυχείτε . Δεν θα το κάνω . Ή θα πεθάνω πρώτος , πιθανότατα."(Min ani sycheíte . Den tha to káno. Í tha petháno prótos , pithanótata-Do not worry . I will not do . Or I will die first , probably.)

"Καλή."(kalós- good.)

"Let's talk English." Athena said. "I'm here, you know. And I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

Victor grinned. "Sorry."

"Forgiven."

"What do we all have next?"

"Chemistry."Athena, Dylan, Jackson and Annabeth.

"Math." Di angelo and Caleb.

"Biology." Hottie number one, Smith, Victor and lazy dude.

"Calculus."Diana and Catherine.

"Math!" Two immature hotties.

"English!" The Stolls and everyone else. Cue groans.

What is wrong with these people? Rich and hot but strange?Just then, the second bell rang. At least I have chemistry with Athena.

* * *

**Athena's Point of View:**

While we were walking to Chemistry, I was being pushed around by Poseidon.

"I don't like Chemistry. We would probably have homework today and it's very hard. Ew."

"I'll help you."

"Help me do it?"

"You wish. I'm not your property."

"I never said you were my property, darling."

"Cheesy, now, huh? Kelp head."

"I'm not being cheesy."

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat. Just don't come crying to me when you need help. It's inappropriate."

"Mhm."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes.

"What did I just say?"

"What did I just say.""

"You're impossible."

"Love ya too."

There was someone else in there when we entered. Robert Andrews, I believe.

But it didn't matter. The four of us quickly go hooked into a quick conversation.

"I just loathe this class." Annabeth groaned.

"Trust me, Wisegirl, I hate this too."

"You only hate it because you're paired up with morons," Poseidon said, laughing.

"Don't mock us! It's impolite!" Perseus said.

"Why not? I don't see the problem."

And before we knew it, the teacher came in.

"Good morning class! Since it's only the second day of school, I have a paradox for you to solve. You could work with a partner. Whoever gets it right gets a free homework pass. In fact, there are several riddles I have. For each correct answer, you get a homework pass. You may work in groups. Ready?"

"Yes!" The class yelled eagerly.

"Ok. Go find a partner."

I found my partner in one minute. He grabbed me and declared us as a group. Same with our children. Some of the others wanted to grab us but we kept on declining. Ten minutes later, the question was finally written.

The paradox of the unexpected exam...

A teacher announces that a test will be given on one of the five weekdays of next week, but tells the class, "You will not know which day it is until you are informed at 8 a.m. of your 1 p.m. test that day." Why isn't the test ever going to be given?

I took a minute to think and heard mutterings from the class. Then, I smiled and turned to my partner. "I see."

I raised my hand."Yes?"

"I figured it out."

"Oh? First time in years that anyone figured it out so fast."

"It's quite simple. The exam cannot be given on Friday because, if it were, then Thursday evening you would KNOW that the exam had to be on Friday, since that is the only day the exam cannot be given on Thursday as well. If it is Wednesday night and you have not yet been given the exam then you know that it must be given either Thursday or Friday. But we have already decided that it cannot be given on Friday... so it MUST be given on Thursday. Having reasoned that the exam will take place on Thursday, you will no longer be surprised to see the exam on your desk at 1:00 p.m. So the professor CANNOT give the exam on can back up through the week in similar fashion. Since it cannot be on Thursday or Friday, then by Tuesday evening you would KNOW that it had to be on Wednesday and, therefore, you wouldn't be surprised... and so it CANNOT be on Wednesday. Or on Tuesday. Or on it cannot be given."

"Very name suits you well. Okay, you and Dylan will get a homework pass at the end of the period. Next question:A man lives on the 28th floor of a high-rise building. Every day he gets the lift down to the ground floor to leave the building to go to work. Upon returning from work he always gets down at the 26th floor and has to climb the other two floors - unless it's raining! Why?"

I smiled. A simple question. "Let the children figure it out." I told Poseidon, seeing that he'd already figured it out.

Perseus waved his hand. "The man is very short and can only press the button for the 26th floor. However, if it is raining then he will have his umbrella with him to press the higher button!"

"Ah, yes. A pass for Annabeth and Percy. Next: A woman had two sons who were born on the same hour of the same day of the same year. But they were not twins. How could this be so?"

Everyone started thinking. I knew the answer and winked at my boyfriend. "Triplets," I whispered.

"But guess I was too loud because the person before me yelled, "Triplets!"

"A point to Samantha and Lesly Hernandez! A London cab driver picked up a lady who was a notorious chatterbox. He did not want to engage in conversation, so he pretended to be deaf and dumb. He pointed to his mouth and ears to indicate that he could neither speak nor hear. After she alighted, he pointed to the meter so that she could see how much she owed. She paid him and walked off. Then she realized that he could not have been a deaf mute. How did she know?"

Poseidon figured it a split second after I did. "He couldn't be deaf as he must have heard her instructions when she entered his taxi or he wouldn't have known where to take her."

"A group with two passes? Interesting! Anthony and Cleopatra are lying dead on the floor of a room. Nearby is a broken bowl. There is no mark on either of their bodies and they were not poisoned. How did they die? "

"To answer your question, Mrs. Moore, Anthony and Cleopatra are the names of two fishes. The bowl is there home. A cat must have knocked the bowl over so that they died of suffocation."

"Two groups?!" she asked, bewildered. "The boss of a storage warehouse had just arrived at work when one of his employees burst into his office. The man said that while asleep in the building the previous night he had dreamt that one of the stored boxes contained a bomb which would explode at two p.m. The boss was sceptical, but agreed to investigate. After a search, a bomb was truly found in the area foreseen in the man's dream. The police were called to defuse the bomb and thus a tragedy was averted. Yet afterwards, the boss after thanking the employee profusely, fired him. The sacked man had not planted the bomb, and his prophetic dream had saved the warehouse from a tragedy. Yet the manager was right to fire him. How could that be so?"

That boy named Robert smirked. "Why is he sleeping during his job?"

"Good. Do you have a partner?"

"No."

"Then you get one pass.A poor servant in a village was told by his master that he could wish for anything he wanted. It could be any wish at all but just one. The servant asked his mother what she wanted and she said she wanted a TV set. Next, the servant asked his wife who said she wanted a microwave. Finally, the servant went to his father who wanted a bicycle. The next day he went to his master and made one wish through which his mother, father and wife each got what they wanted. What was his wish?"

"Money!" that sl- er... cheerleader again. "I'll tell daddy to buy all of it."

"Ok.. another pass."

"Finally question of the day before the bell rings." She paused for a moment. "Mr. Black, Mr. Gray, and Mr. White are fighting in a truel. They each get a gun and take turns shooting at each other until only one person is left. Mr. Black, who hits his shot 1/3 of the time, gets to shoot first. Mr. Gray, who hits his shot 2/3 of the time, gets to shoot next, assuming he is still alive. Mr. White, who hits his shot all the time, shoots next, assuming he is also alive. The cycle repeats. If you are Mr. Black, where should you shoot first for the highest chance of survival?"

There were many murmurs. No one could come up with the answer. Poseidon shot several glances at me, along with the rest of the class. But I only leaned back and mind messaged the god of seas. _He should shoot at the ground._  
_If Mr. Black shoots the ground, it is Mr. Gray's turn. Mr. Gray would rather shoot at Mr. White than Mr. Black, because he is better. If Mr. Gray kills Mr. White, it is just Mr. Black and Mr. Gray left, giving Mr. Black a fair chance of winning. If Mr. Gray does not kill Mr. White, it is Mr. White's turn. He would rather shoot at Mr. Gray and will definitely kill him. Even though it is now Mr. Black against Mr. White, Mr. Black has a better chance of winning than before. Don't raise your hand. I want to see who figures it out first. Or do it when I give you my signal._

He nodded. When there was only one minute left, only Annabeth was close. She said for the sky. Finally, there was only one minute left.

"Anyone?"

"He should shoot at the ground. If Mr. Black shoots the ground, it is Mr. Gray's turn. Mr. Gray would rather shoot at Mr. White than Mr. Black, because he is better. If Mr. Gray kills Mr. White, it is just Mr. Black and Mr. Gray left, giving Mr. Black a fair chance of winning. If Mr. Gray does not kill Mr. White, it is Mr. White's turn. He would rather shoot at Mr. Gray and will definitely kill him. Even though it is now Mr. Black against Mr. White, Mr. Black has a better chance of winning than before."

"Did someone tell you that?"

"Athena did."

"I see. So-"

"We don't need the pass, madam. Too much passes is never too good." I interrupted.

"Fair enough. I'll add one point to your final average."

Then, the bell rang.

"Really, Athena? I wanted it."

"No."

"Do I get a kiss? For figuring things out?"

"Um... if you could answer this... man gave one son 10 cents and another son was given 15 cents. What time is it?"

He grinned. "1:45!"

He got a kiss, but he cheated. I think he'd heard it before.

Ms. Swartz's class was also about riddles. I'd team up with Annabeth. But this time was only a friendly competition and we had 10 minutes to talk it out. Everyone would call out an answer.

"First question: A man was going to buy a $5000 car, but he didn't pay a penny for the car, how is this possible?"

"He payed 5000?"

"Yeah."

Ms. Swartz called us last. Most people said no idea. One group said nothing

"He payed $5000."

She smiled at us and placed a tally mark next to our names. "What is the unique characteristic of the following words:  
coughing, thirsty, defiant."

This one was an easy one. 3/4 of the class got it. Each word has 3 consecutive letters of the alphabet- couGHIng, thiRSTy, DEFiant.

"If you throw me from the window, I will leave a grieving wife. Bring me back, but in the door, and you'll see someone giving life! WHat am I?"

Half of the class, no clue. Other half, 'the letter n.' We went with the letter n. Window- n= widow. Door +n= Donor.

"One snowy night, Sherlock Holmes was in his house sitting by a fire. All of a sudden a snowball came crashing through his window, breaking it. Holmes got up and looked out the window just in time to see three neighborhood kids who were brothers run around a corner. Their names were John Crimson, Mark Crimson and Paul Crimson. The next day Holmes got a note on his door that read '? Crimson. He broke your window.' Which of the three Crimson brothers should Sherlock Holmes question about the incident?"

No one else got it again. I don't see why because it's so simple. "Question Mark (?) Crimeson."

* * *

**Sorry if the translations are incorrect, but the words in English is what I meant. I used Google Translate and I'm not sure if it's reliable. ANd what fun would it be if spoiled everything? And sorry if it's a bit too long. But I don't feel like writing a new chapter every time for a new scene. It gets annoying. And I'm running out of good titles per chapter. And yes, I simply adore riddles. :)**


	20. Dodgeball

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan. And the ancient Greeks. :)

**Day 2 Period 3:**

Third person limited point of view:

To Athena and Annabeth, Biology was very boring. Artemis and Demeter were trying their very best to make sure their eyes were open. Mr. Smarts was asking some random review questions to the whole class. Some of them had nothing to do with Biology, Annabeth wondered why his name was even called Mr. Smarts.

Artemis nudged Athena. "How could you stay awake? I'm trying my best!" She half whispered and half yelled.

"What makes you think that I'm not bored? I'm trying my very best to keep my eyes open too. Why is he even named Mr. Smarts?! Good thing I'm good at having a good posture or else I'll probably be snoring."

Suddenly, Annabeth stiffened. Someone came through the door. A bit too familiar- a girl named Abby. Abby Clark.

"Um, Mr. Smarts? Ms. Sanchez said that she wanted me to come here since I excelled at her class- cheerleading."

"Okay, I don't see the problem. Today only?"

"This whole month we will be learning and reviewing the same thing."

"Alright. There's this seat in the back of the room, next to Athena." He pointed to the seat next to the goddess.

Abby smirked. "Thank you, sir."

If Zeus would let her, Athena would incinerate this mortal right away. Unfortunately, she can't so instead, she moved away, towards her daughter.

"Why, we meet again," Abby said through her teeth. "Hm? I'll get back at you for stealing my no worries. He'll be mine soon. I warned you. All of us cheerleaders have a lot of power. I excelled at the class and simply bribed her with a bit of money. My mother is a high class model and my father is a big time lawyer. My grandparents were famous movie stars too. You may have money but probably not as much as me."

The other two goddesses somehow managed to suppress their laughter. _Your mother is a model and your father is a lawyer. You are a cheerleader. Her father is the king of gods, her mother is a titan, and she is an Olympian goddess. Her grandparents are the lords of lakes and rivers, lord of time and the mother of the big three and the queen of the titans. Have fun comparing. _

"Well see who lasts until the end, Clark." said Athena, smirking a bit. "As for him, everything is his decision. He gets to choose who he dates. I'm not the kind of person who chases people who are taken." She shifted and started putting away her things and mothers under her breath, "I don't think they'd enjoy being compared to mortals."

When physical education came, the four of them met up with the sea people.

"Hello, Athena. How's class."

Apparently, Athena was not to happy with him for some unknown reason. "Oh," she placed a fake smile on her face. It was so fake that everyone looking could tell. Fortunately, only Demeter and Poseidon saw. Artemis was making gagging noises in the background and the demigods were deep in conversation. "Absolutely perfect. No one came to bother me about anything."

"Um... what did I do wrong?" he asked, scratching his neck.

"Absolutely nothing." Again with the tone. She quickly turned and left, heading towards the gym.

"Um... Kat? What happened?"

"You remember Abby?"

"Yea. W- Ugh, women."

"Don't let her hear that," Artemis warned, seeing that Athena stomped off. "Or your thing will end quicker than it started."

"Gotta go. I found out the half of the cheerleaders are in this class."

"STUDENTS!" Mr. Hedge said **(A/N He's a mortal. Mr. Hedge, not Coach Hedge.)**. "Today we will be picking teams. The two captains are Percy Jackson and Matthew Sloan. Each of you choose five people at a time. Starting with... captain of the swim team."

Percy smirked, knowing this will be an easy game. "Dylan, Annabeth, Athena, Diana and Catherine."

"George, Mark, Jacky, Albert and Adolfo." All jocks.

"Um... " He looked at the rest of the group for confirmation. "We could beat the other team with only us."

"Like that'll happen," the jocks snickered.

"Hm... that'll be a nice scene. Okay. If you win, your team will all get A's today." He went into a closet and took out 25 dodgeballs. The other team had a total of about 30 people. Most of the others were all cheerleaders that didn't want to break a sweat. "Okay, you have ten minutes to plan. Starting now."

"Spread out, we have the whole gym," Athena said. "Oh, and try not to cheat. Dodge everything. Take turns distracting the other teams and..."

3 minutes later, Athena had made a plan, a back-up plan, a back-up plan for the back-up plan and a fourth plan.

Then, they got into their positions.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Poseidon. "I don't like silent treatments."

"You figure it."

"If this is about the other people who want me-" he ran a hand through his hair. "You've got no reason to be jealous."

"I'm. Not. Jealous."

"Sure."

"Shut up."

"I don't want to."

"Kelp head."

"I'm your kelp head."

"Idiot."

"I'm -"

"Okay, I get it. Don't mess up my plan."

And 15 minutes later, the mortals lost badly. Not even one person was out from the other team.

"Oh, Dylan! You are so good at this game!" Ew. That voice again.

"You too, Percy! How could you ever be so good."

"Hi, hot people, wanna hang out sometime tonight."

The group stiffened. "Taken."

"Don't touch me."

"Boys."

"Wanna come over to my house? My parents are not home, Dylan."

"I think I'll pass."

"But I want someone big and muscular inside of me."

"Go find someone else."

"But-"

"BYE! THE BELL JUST RANG!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Should I continue on weekends or whenever I could find time? Because school is going hard on me. My average was only a 92.5 and my parents are not happy. I don't want to stop but if I'm grounded I'm afraid it will have to stop or be only updated in secret when no one is home.**


	21. Artemis and Hermes?

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan. And the ancient Greeks. :)

**Lunch:**

**Artemis' Point of View:**

During lunch, Athena didn't sit next to Poseidon but across from him, which surprised me a lot. But her jealousy was a bit irrational.

"He's not going to choose some slut over you," I assured her in a low voice.

"Maybe."

I snorted and bit into my cheeseburger and chewed on it for a moment. After swallowing it, I said, "That was jealousy that took over you before. The way you ignored him even though he did nothing wrong. You know that, right?"

She grunted. "I was not jealous."

"Sure, you weren't."

"Oh, shut up."

"Yeah, but everything's irrational. I thought you were built to think. Why let your heart take over?"

"I'm not letting my mind or heart taking over! And how is it irrational?!"

I rolled my eyes. Athena was supposed to be the big sister and the calm one. Everyday she was like that. Until here I was, racking my mind. I looked around my surrounding. Poseidon was half-heartedly listening to Percy although he shot some worried glances at Athena and looked like he was racking his brain to figure out what he did wrong.

Zeus was talking to Hera. In fact, everyone that were in a relationship were talking to each other. The others who aren't in one made a conversation among themselves.

At nearby tables, people were staring at some of the girls and ... boys. That's when an idea popped into my mind.

"What about..." I gestured to the cheerleaders.

"And you just said it wont happen."

"Oh," I said, sure that I had hit a point. "But I don't know. Relationships need time. Without time, they wither away. So then, maybe you'll break up and-"

Her face hardened and moved to Poseidon's lap. "I forgive you this time. I guess it's not really your fault. But next time... it wont be this good. And you better not even look at those sluts or else, I w-ooooommmmmmmmmpppphhhh!"

They kissed. Well, more like Poseidon kissed her and she reacted to it a few second after. But it's all the same and I don't like what I see.

"MY EYES ARE VERY DELICATE!" I hissed.

They pulled away blushing.

"Oh, shut it, Arty."

"No."

"Shut up. Go find Hermes." Demeter retorted, out of nowhere.

"What?!" I almost screamed.

"Oh, he had a crush on you for a long time, young lady."

I looked over. This was not what I expected. "Since when?"

"Godhood."

"I never realized..."

"Too busy with the hunt. He didn't ask because of Orion and the way you rejected him."

Ok, all this guilt is so irrational. How was I supposed to know?!

Then a saw a little miniature me. "What do you think?!You were always too busy with the hunt!"Okay, that's my heart.

"Nonsense, of course you're not too busy with the hunt. You just hate boys."

I nodded eagerly.

Heart rolled her eyes. "Sure. I'm your heart. Obviously you don't think like that."

"No, that's false."

"Yes, it's true."

"No"

Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

(Let's just say this went on for a long time, all the way until one minute before the bell rang)

"Quiet. Let me think about it." I waved those two little brats good-bye and thought about it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize for not updating these days. But honestly, I'm running out of ideas. Every time I have a good idea, it's in school. Then, when I get home I get stressed and forget about it almost immediately. I'll try my best to have more ideas. But you could all help. Please? **


	22. Greek Time and more riddles

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan. And the ancient Greeks. :)

**At Greek**

**Zeus' Point of View:**

Mr. Lass is a boring teacher. Says me. Out of everything, he ended up with talking about riddles. What is wrong with him?! In fact, all the teachers are about riddles today. What is this? National riddles day? How come I have never heard of it?

"Okay, class! I'll quickly call attendance and then I'll move to the riddles. No wait, looks like everyone is here today." He quickly made some checks.

"All right. Then, let's begin. I'll write the questions on the board. Whoever gets the most questions correct gets a homework pass, for the first week!"

Most of the class cheered but the underworld people, fish people, wine person, the married couple, and I didn't. It was easy anyway. But, I'll still try to get it. My baby daughter would help me.

"Get into groups of eight. Five groups of eight, yea, that would do. Starting now and choose captains."

Obviously, we were in a group. "I'm captain," I declared. "We will try to think. If not, I'll call Athena."

The group nodded. I didn't see any problem with this plan. But then, Poseidon said, "Hey, why can't I call Athena?"

I glared at him. "Mine."

The other gods laughed while the demigods only chuckled.

**1  
1 1  
2 1  
1 2 1 1  
1**

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

**What are the next two rows of numbers?**

**How is this reached?**

The group started at each other. "Too hard," we whispered in unison.

I mentally called Athena. "Theeny? I need help with this really hard riddle. Your boyfriend and the rest are playing riddles. All in the same group."

"No one could figure it out?"

"No."

"Bring it on."

"Wait, I'll message you the image."

I waited a few seconds and held up my hand to the impatient group.

"It's really not that hard, father. 1. 1 is 'Two ones' (2 1).Line 2 then becomes 'One two, and one one' (1 2 1 1).Line 3 therefore is 'One one, one two and two ones' ( 1).Line 4 is 'Three ones, two twos and one one' ( 1).Line 5 is 'One three, one one, two twos and two ones' ( 1)."

"Um, okay?"

"Just say it."

I told the teacher.

"ONE POINT FOR THE TIMES SIBLINGS, PERSEUS JACKSON, EDWIN SKYWALKER, NICO DI ANGELO, AMOUR SAPIENS AND SMITH GUST!"

**There is a shop that reads:**  
**Buy 1 for $1.00**  
**10 for $2.00**  
**100 for $3.00**  
**I needed 913 and still only paid $3.00. How could this be financially viable for the shop-keeper?**

We didn't even get to read it yet and someone raised their hand. "$1 per digit."

"ONE POINT FOR THE OUR EIGHT CHEERLEADERS!"

Wait what? Cheerleaders? I turned around and only gave them a quick glance before I growled softly.

**Take 9 from 6, 10 from 9, 50 from 40 and leave 6**

Poseidon whispered to me the answer. "Six."

"Six."

"ANOTHER POINT FOR VICTOR"S TEAM!"

I stared at him.

"Athena."

I nodded my head in understanding.

**What are the next two letters in the following series and why?**  
** _**

"Theeny? I know you see this. "The letters are the first letters of the words in the question. Thus, the next two letters are A and W."

"A and W because each letter represents a word in the question."

"THREE POINTS ALREADY?!"

**Alexander is stranded on an island covered in forest.**  
**One day, when the wind is blowing from the west, lightning strikes the west end of the island and sets fire to the forest. The fire is very violent, burning everything in its path, and without intervention the fire will burn the whole island, killing the man in the process.**  
**There are cliffs around the island, so he cannot jump off.**  
**How can the Alexander survive the fire? (There are no buckets or any other means to put out the fire)**

"Enter the sea and I'll save him." Poseidon muttered.

The demigods grinned and Hades frowned. "Not an appropriate answer."

"Party pooper." Dionysus groaned.

A paper appeared out of nowhere. It read:

_He doesn't. Alexander picks up a piece of wood and lights it from the fire on the west end of the island. He then quickly carries it near the east end of the island and starts a new fire. The wind will cause that fire to burn out the eastern end and he can then shelter in the burnt survives the fire, but dies of starvation, with all the food in the forest burned. He has no fire so then he cannot cook the fish and he cannot eat raw._

"He doesn't. He could start a new fire that would die down quickly. But then he'd die of starvation, seeing that everything is burned."

"A FOURTH POINT! Question: What am I?"

"A question." A student said, rolling his eyes.

"POINT FOR BOBBY'S TEAM! How many apples grow on a tree?"

"All apples grow on tree!"

"POINT FOR VICTOR"S TEAM!Does England have a 4th of July?"

"YES" My team.

And there was chaos after that, with a question being shout out and a answer being shouted back.


	23. Hermes's feelings

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan. And the ancient Greeks. :)

**At Gym**

**Hades' Point of View:**

Usually, physical education is a lovely subject. I'd ace it anyday. But today? Not so much.

"Oh come on,uncle Hades. I promise uncle P won't kill you while we are swimming."

I only shivered at yelled, "NO!"

Some of the nearby students shot us some weird glances. I ignored them. Telling me, the king of the underworld to go into a swimming pool? No. A big no-no.

"Oh relax. He's not going to hurt my girlfriend's uncle. She'll get mad at him."

I grunted. Okay, maybe there _was_ some logic in that. But still... I don't trust him. But I guess I must have said it out loud.

"Hey! Why don't you trust me?! And of course there is logic."

"Who knows what kind of pranks you could play on us?" I retorted.

"But-" Apollo began. "The pranks are awesome."

I ignored him and watched to Mr. Hedge. "I'm allergic to chlorine."

"That's too bad. You'll be missing out. But you could sit at the bleachers."

I grinned and went back to the bleachers. "I have a better topic to talk about, Hermes."

He shifted nervously. "What?..."

"Oh." I pointed to Apollo. "Your feelings for his sister."

"DON'T TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Nico looked at me weirdly. Why couldn't he have gym last period like Thalia or something?

"I don't like her." He stuttered.

"The truth god is here."

Hermes took one glance at Apollo and sighed. Apollo looked like he wanted to strangle him.

"Yes, I do love her. But you know you won't have to worry." He said bitterly, surprising us all. "After all, you know what happened to Orion. They were could friends and she rebuffed him immediately. I have no chance at all. After all, she hates me. Smacks me all the time. Unfortunately, I love the way she does it. "

No one knew what to say at his sudden declaration. The lord of pranks is lovesick? Upset? Even Apollo looked a bit sympathetic. Hmm... maybe this is a wrong topic? But we knew it's true. Except of course the two maiden goddesses. And before today, Apollo.

Oh well, my family was always dysfunctional. First Hephaestus wanted Athena but Zeus said no so he chose Aphrodite, only to get cheated on. Wait, that's not first. It should be Gaea siring the titans who in turn have a war. We win. Zeus weds Metis and swallows her. He marries Hera and cheats on her. Gigantomachy comes. Athena is borned and kicks some ass. We win. And then here comes the Hephaestus thingy. Modern times? Athena and Poseidon, big time rivals, decided to date each other. Apollo thinks that he's older- don't tell him I said this, and now Hermes wants Artemis. What kind of family is this? Oh well, I always knew we were weird.


	24. Hermtemis and POTHENA!

**Oh, author's note: I love how I get favorite and stuff, but why don't I get any reviews? How am I supposed to come up with more chapters without ideas? A little help, please?**

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not a male. The owner of Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus is a male. Therefore, I don not own this. Sadly.

**The mansion:**

**Third Person Point of View. **

Athena and Artemis were just chatting while Poseidon tagged along.

"Tangled feelings?"

"Ugh. You're lucky you and Poseidon just kissed and everything gets untangled. But me? Not so lucky."

"Who's the lucky man?"

"Damn, you two ladies are so dense. Hermes, right."

"Stalker," Artemis muttered.

"You should just tell him, Artemis. He crushed on you longer."

"What? You admitted your feelings to Athena and everything is over?!"

"Well... I guess not. But still-"

"Waterboy. Girl's talk."

"I need more riddles and kisses."

Artemis pretended to gag. "Yes riddles, I need some to clear my mind. But kisses? GET A ROOM!"

Athena led them to a stone bench and sat down. She called a restaurant for take out mortal food.

"What about everyone else?" asked Poseidon.

"Who cares about them? My daughter already had food. That's all I care."

"Okay. So, riddles? Try not to make them too hard. Or swallow each other."

"You're a mortal," Athena said looking pointedly at her boyfriend. "You're in a magic bathroom with no windows and the only way things can get in and out is by an open door. You decide to have a bath so you turn on the tap, you shut the door so the handle breaks so you can't open it, you then turn off the tap so the knob breaks so water keeps coming. How do you save yourself from drowning?"

"When I say not too hard, I don't mean too easy, Athena. You pull out the plug."

"I don't see how it's easy. Do I get a kiss?"

"Every time you answer one correct."

Just then Hermes walked by. "Wanna play riddles, Hermes? One more player!"

Hermes nodded and got a seat.

"What kind of rocks does Frankenstein have in his collection?"

"Tombstones!" One kiss for the lord of seas.

"Oh, do I get kisses if I answer one correct?"

"Oh, Artemis would give it to you. Not Athena. She's mine." Cue blushes. And a spark in the prank master's heart.

"I'm as big as an elephant, but lighter than a feather. What am I?"

"The wind?" Hermes gets a light peck, surprising everyone.

Cue glances at Artemis. "WHAT?!"

"For some I go fast, for others I'm slow. To most people, I'm an obsession. Relying on me is a well practiced lesson. What am I?" Athena quickly said. It was followed by a moment of silence.

"I give up,"Poseidon and Hermes said in unision. I hate poems."

"It's not a poem." Athena protested.

"I don't get it either, though."

Athena stared at Artemis. "Really? Of course it's TIME!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Next please? I need my kisses."

Athena stuck out her tongue. "No more riddles."

"Please?!"

"Absolutely not. The food is here. Let's eat."

No one argued anymore. They ended up doing homework, and stuffing down plates of dumplings, sushi, chicken, noodles, Chilaquiles, salad, other food and having make-out sessions.

* * *

**Yay! Finally done with a chapter. But please? No more ideas? You guys are no fun. **


	25. Fluff

**Oh, author's note: I love how I get favorite and stuff, but why don't I get any reviews? **

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not a male. The owner of Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus is a male. Therefore, I don not own this. Sadly.

**The mansion:**

**Annabeth Person Point of View.**

Percy and I were sitting in a love-seat in silence. We did not know what to say to each other. Not when our parents are dating, of course.

"Um... so..." Percy began. "Now what?"

"Break our parents up?" I said sarcastically. I know, I'm not the one with sarcasm. But what would you do if you are in my place? I know, I'm being a bad girl and I should be happy for my mother and what-so-ever, but I love Percy.

"No. That won't work. Should we tell them about our emotions?"

"I don't know, seaweed brain. I don't know." My voice cracked with each sentence. "I don't know what to do; I don't know whether to be happy or sad; I don't know where that leaves us, I don't know-" He cut me off with a kiss. I was shocked at first but leaned in soon afterwards.

"Listen, Wisegirl," he said when we pulled apart. "Don't worry too much. It won't affect us _that_ much... I guess. Well, the fates said your grandmother would appear soon, right? She probably knows what to do, being the mother of the smartest creature alive. Well, I guess Metis herself is smarter, but still."

I smiled. "Yes, I guess, since gods have no DNA. Nevertheless, awkward. I hope all the problems may be solved. Oh, by the way, I still hate Hera."

"Make your grandmother queen?" I laughed and shoved him lightly.

We got up and walked around the garden, when we heard a familiar piercing scream...

* * *

**I want to say thanks to** _**Dancer4Eternity**_**for helping me with the ideas. :3 True, lots of people helped too. BTW, a guest was kind enough to offer this idea about Annabeth and Percy's feelings while I work on what happens if Metis is in school... Oh, sorry for the short chapter. More reviews? PWEASEEE?!**


	26. Gods and Demigods, Meet Métis

**Oh, author's note: I love how I get favorite and stuff, but why don't I get any reviews? **

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not a male. The owner of Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus is a male. Therefore, I don not own this. Sadly.

**The mansion:**

**Zeus' Point of View:**

I was just staring at the sprinkler that Poseidon and I had installed with the help of other demigods. But then, there was a piercing scream coming from the front porch. By the time I got there, I saw that everyone else had gathered. Athena was in the very front, holding a woman. The fates were there too. I studied her and recognized her immediately, leaving me speechless.

A woman who Athena was the Carbon copy of. A woman with long, way blond hair. Yep. Her. But now she layed on the steps, unconscious. Without thinking much, I carried her bridal style into a guest room, which was next to the room of Hera and I.

My mind told me that everyone was watching and I was making a show. But I didn't care.

"What happen?!" I thundered as soon as Metis settled down.

"Oh..."The fates said in unison. "She was just brought back. She will likely be tired out. Beware, king of gods. She would help you a lot and shall not be harmed by any immortal. Yet she has no experience with mortals. She will learn not to reveal your identities, but she will be hurt by mortals deeply." And the old hags flashed out.

There was a minute of awkward silence. Two minutes. Three minutes... FIve minutes.

"Ahem," Ares cleared his throat. "So... who is this hottie?"

I glares at his and kicked him in the shin. "THIS _HOTTIE _IS MINE!" I said through my teeth.

Afraid of what happened next, some of the demigods quickly fled.

Athena glared at Ares. "She is my mother, Métis, the first queen of Olympus. Swallowed when pregnant."

"Oh, she's hot."

Cue the glares. Then another minute of silence before Hera cleared her throat.

"So... where will we put her? We can't put her on Olympus. Even if we do, Olympus has changed. And she's a Titan goddess, we can't put her at school. We can't let her be a servant for us either. If we do, Oceanus might call a war."

"Actually, we could put mother at school. Mother used to take these things very seriously. And this symbolizes a time of or her to get use to now. The world has changed completely. I'm sure that she would agree."

"What about her room?" Artemis said.

"Put her here for now. I know Métis pretty well. She likes to design everything and build things with her own hands. Even your armor, Theeny, she must have designed it."

My daughter nodded. "That's why you had headaches. An armor created from one's essence."

"That doesn't sound like someone you should get on the bad side of," Ares said thoughtfully.

"She's really not someone you want against you." I promised. "She will kill you. Slowly and painfully."

"Like what Jack the Ripper did to Mary Jane Kelly?" Hermes asked.

I frowned. "She's not that cruel, but she will get you, make sure you don't die, and then drawn and quarter you."

"So a more scary version of Athena." one of the demigods joked.

Athena only laughed. "If you call me scary, you really don't know that term. Mother could make the Typhus cry for Gaea."

"What's a Typhus?" said Perseus.

"Another name for Typhon." said a weak but strong voice.

"Métis," I mumbled. "Lay back down. You're still hurt."

But she only chuckled. "Not at all. I heard everything. What is a school?"

"A place for mortals to learn. Mortals are people, the ones Prometheus created. Our new term for them are mortals."

She nodded."That's fine. I'll go there. I'll make a sketch of my chamber right away. And this place is not Greece. Where is this place?"

I smiled. "You once predicted there is a place outside if Greece and called it Elsewhere. So this is Elsewhere. The mortals named this town Manhattan, which is in New York City, which is in New York, which is in the United States, which is in North America, which is in the place we called Elsewhere."

"Are you going to introduce me or not?"

I turned to Hermes. "Gather everyone. I need to make proper introductions."

Hermes took only 30 seconds to gather all the demigods."

"You will all say your name and godly parent. Then the gods will say their names."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Roman counterpart of Zeus."

"I told you" Métis muttered.

I frowned. "Well, I didn't think it would come true."

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Roman counterpart of Hades."

"Percy um... Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy, son of Poseidon."

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Roman counterpart to Ares."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

" Travis-"

"And Conner-"

"Stoll! Sons of Hermes."

"Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes."

"I hope you remember me, darling." I chuckled. "Anyways, Zeus-"

"The children of Kronos does not have to introduce themselves. I know all of you."

Athena pouted. " How about me? Your don't know your own daughter?"

"Why wouldn't I, hm, my little goddess of wisdom, war, law and justice, intelligent activity, crafts,practical reason, strategy, mathematics, strength, arts, courage, inspiration and civilization? Oh, and Aphrodite, I know tool . Introductions unnecessary."

"Ares, god of war."

"Apollo, god of sun, music, poetry, medicine, and other things I can't remember."

"Artemis, twin sister to Apollo, goddess of the moon, hunt and childbirth."

"Hephaestus, god of fire and blacksmiths."

"Hermes. God of all people who use roads, trickery and thieves."

"Not their whole titles, but whatever," I informed her. "Métis, first queen of Olympus, mother of Athena, Titan goddess of good counsel, advise, planning, wisdom, prejudice, planning, cunning, forethought and craftiness. I think I'm missing more but whatever."

"You just have to say that, huh?"Métis mocked.

"I'm not done yet." I glared at all the boys. "She's mine. Don't touch her."

"I'm not property."

"You're mine still." I leaned in to kiss her.

"Okay, okay. My eyes are delicate, father. Go get a room."

"You and Poseidon are a thing."

"But we don't try to swallow each other.

Métis sat up straight. "Papyrus and ink?"

"Paper and pencil." Then in two minutes, she finished a drawing that would normally take Athena 10 minutes. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised but I was. And so was everyone else.

"Um... okay. I'll ask some Cyclopes to design it right away. Do you want to go shopping for your furniture?"

Métis shook her head. "I'll design them and build them myself. What happened to the old days where we would make our own stuff?"

"Um, mother? Everything has changed. Many mortals are not very... nice. Very few did things that would give them Elysium. Most belong in the Asphodel Fields. Not everyone has skills too. Very few know our existence. So at school, try to not give any hints away. Also, some people will use you as an advantage if they find out. We would have to act like a mortal too. Aphrodite would choose your clothing. And well, you have to get use to things. It would seem complex, but actually, it's easier. You have to try to cope with it."

Métis sighed. "I've always known that people will change. The world will change. But I have not realize that the change would take place when I am gone. Aphrodite, get my clothes. Daughter, walk with me. I want to see what has the world become."


	27. Catching Up With The Rest Of The World

**Oh, author's note: I love how I get favorite and stuff, but why don't I get any reviews? **

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not a male. The owner of Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus is a male. Therefore, I don not own this. Sadly.

**Metis Point of View.**

After changing into some weird type of chiton, which Athena said was called a dress that Aphrodite chose, I changed into a small girl who was fifteen years old and I told Athena to take me to explore the house.

"So... I thought you wanted to be a virgin goddess. Annabeth seems like a brain child but at the same time, she isn't. What's up with that?"

"I don't know. Out of all my children- Daedalus, George Washington and all. She's most like Erichthonius. And he was well, not really a brain child. That's a different story."

"Oh? Erichthonius..." I said same name pointedly.

She looked at me warily. "Fine. His father was Hephaestus. I was well... partially raped. But that was because he found out that Aphrodite was cheating on him with his brother. Anyways, I wiped of the liquid on a handkerchief and let it drop to the ground **(A/N that's what Pecy Jackson's Greek Gods says. I really don't know what she wiped it off with.)**. Perhaps that's why he was born a mortal. I tried to make him an immortal. Placed him in a concealed basket and gave out to several half-snake and half human, Kekrops, to take care of, telling them specifically to not open it. But they did and ignored me. He died afterwards. As for Annabeth, I guess I did love her father more than others."

"A shame then. He would be the only handsome son of Hephaestus with the wisdom and skill."

"Yeah, I guess so. Unfortunately, I became quite attached to him for a time. Not necessarily a good thing. I told myself I'd never be too attached to any child of mine anymore. But apparently, that was not going to happen."

I nodded and gave her a moment to think. We walked to the front gates and then started a conversation again.

"At least you'd have an immortal child soon," I told her.

"Mother!"

"Well, you know I'm right. You and Poseidon are quite attached by your mouths."

She grunted, but didn't try to argue with me. She then opened the gates and led me out. "There are many monsters out there. They shouldn't bother us. But if they do, kill it. Otherwise we leave it alone, father lets them live because demigods use them as a challenges."

Then, when we met a crowd of people, she switched to Ancient Greek. "This is one of the people from school, a football player. I hate him. Tried to flirt with me. Be careful of them, that's all I could say. Let's go to La Bella's supermarket. I want to get some supplies to bake cupcakes."

I started at her. Cupcake? What the Hades is that?

"Oh... well, I guess we'll buy four of them first. You'll see."

After buying the supplies, we went to a nearby bench and took out the "cupcake". Its a small cake designed to feed one person, topped with cream and was delicious.

"Seems like I've got a lot to catch up, huh?"

"Yeah. You could say that. But I guess not so much either. Try not to curse too much in the public. Don't kill people, and you will be fine."

"Whatever. I don't curse_ that_ much."

"How much is 'that' much?

"Touche. Whose Annabeth's father?"

"Frederick Chase. His brilliance caught my eye. In Harvard. A hard college."

"Interesting... I think I'd like to meet him one day."

"Oh, you better not. Sure, he's a good guy and all, even though at first he didn't want Annabeth because he thought he was too young to have kids, he loved my daughter and cared about her. But his wife? Not so much. Annabeth damn away at the age of seven. I had to lead her trying not obey the laws at the same time. I can't say it was easy. Helen Chase didn't let Annabeth play with the twins and yelled at her every time a monster attacked. At first she was nice to her. But then it all changed when Frederick revealed who Annabeth really was." My daughter gritted her teeth. "Frederick was always busy. He was oblivious to Everything that happened. But he found out the night Annabeth ran way. By then it was all to late. At least now it is all better."

"So the other Chases doesn't like her?"

"That's false. Frederick's parents think she is the best thing alive, and yes, they know about, me. Her aunt on her father's side would get her everything she wants. Her cousins think she is the best cousin and they also know about the godly family stuff. But the other side? Not so much. Only the adults know about the gods. The children are jealous of her. The Chase family reunion is taking place this weekend, near the mansion. Everyone related to the chase family must go. But I'm not going. I refuse to spend so much time with those... creatures. Oh my, I can't wait to see the drama."

She sounded bitter but I didn't say anything. Then, I got up after finishing the last cupcake.. "Let's go back to the dwelling. Everyone will be waiting for us."

She smiled. "House. No one says dwellings anymore. Be careful with your language. Or some of the people who know about us will immediately."


	28. First Day For Metis (PART UNO!)

**Oh, author's note: I love how I get favorite and stuff, but why don't I get any reviews? **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't have a son with ADHD and Dyslexia. So how could I be Rick Riordan who owns the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus?

**Metis Point of View.**

I took a chariot with a hood that they call a car. It's very confusing. No animal pulled it. Instead, you use this circular thing to control it. What did Athena call it? Oh, that's right. A steering wheel. Very confusing. And she lied to me that everything would be easier.

It didn't take us long to drive to our destination. The thing that caught my eyes was that banner. That said '_**Goode is Good**_' and Athena said it is a pun, whatever that was.

How do I understand the language and am able to read it? Well, I don't know. Maybe because I have a daughter who is the goddess of wisdom. Please note the sarcasm. And apparently, today is called Friday. Athena had explain earlier about days of the week, year, and all that stuff, which only made things more complex. Way more complex.

Anyways, somehow they were able to manipulate the mist so that I got a locker near them. They told me about the lock and locker combination, which I did not understand at all. I gave Athena my combination and told her to help me instead.

"You will meet some pretty bad people," Zeus warned me. "We are under cover names. Your name does not change. Me as Victor, Hera as Lucy, Demeter as Catherine, Poseidon as Dylan, Hades as Caleb, Athena as herself, Artemis is Diana, Hermes and Dionysus as Luke and Edwin, Ares as Ethan, Hephaestus as Gust and Aphrodite is Amour. Don't worry about the last names. You have home room with us, and first three periods with Athena. Fourth period with Posey Boy..." He frowned. Fifth with Hera and the others, six with all and seven alone, eight with Theeny."

"I know, I know," I reassured him. "I'll be fine. No point in worrying."

He nodded and steered me into a classroom called home room, apparently. Inside, there was a dude called Mr. Blofis. My first thought was: _Huh?! Mr. Blowfish? As in the fish?!_ But then, I realized that it was_ Blofis_, not blowfish. Very different.

"Paul," said the demigod son of Poseidon that was dating my granddaughter. "Meet Metis, the mother of Athena. She does not have a cover name. We manipulated the Mist so that no one would realize there's a new student today."

'Paul' nodded and bowed his head. "Lady Metis."

I nodded and we went to several seats and took up half of the classroom.

"So," Athena said, glancing at my schedule. "You have A.M homeroom, Chemistry, AP Calculus and AP Biology with me. Then you have Gym with Poseidon, fifth is English in this room with half of the demigods and some of the Olympians, six is lunch, seven is Elective alone, which is most likely Architecture and lastly Greek with me. P.M homeroom and then no more."

I nodded. "I'll choose a different Elective each day."

Zeus frowned. "That's a lot to keep track of, Metis."

"Don't underestimate me," I mocked growled but some of the group backed away anyways.

"Now I know why Athena and Annabeth is scary," Perseus muttered. "That trait runs in the family, doesn't it?"

I shrugged and saw people piling in.

"Start using cover names," Annabeth said. "And don't reveal any relationships except for the couples. But H- Lucy's a couple with Victor."

I nodded. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes," Katie, a daughter of Demeter confirmed. "You'll find people flirting with us, boys and girls. Some people are jealous too."

"Weird complete mortals," I muttered, emphasis on complete; I didn't want to offend the demigods, seeing that they also have the blood of the gods in their veins.

The group nodded and tensed when this pig, er... creature came up and tapped me on the back. Zeus was glaring and looked ready to go into godly form. I didn't understand why.

But I sure did soon enough. "Hey, babe, wanna meet up sometime? My parents are across the country. We'll have the house all to ourselves."

"Sure," I said, sweetly. "I'll go out with someone."

"WHAT?!" the group said in surprised while the boy grinned. "Cool,"

I held up a hand. "But it won't be with you." Then I gave him my deluxe Get-the-fuck-out-of-here glare and he crawled away, literally.

I would like to say the gods all showed no fear. In reality? The demigods clung to their seats like it was their life source. The only gods who showed no sign of fear were my daughter and Zeus. Athena because I spoiled her too much and Zeus because, he lived with me for a long time and he knew it wasn't even close to my top 20 glares.

I sighed. "Chill out." Then there was a piercing RING, which I assume to be the bell. Then, I headed off to Chemistry.

* * *

**Chemistry Metis' Point of View.**

To say I was confused was a great understatement. I was not only confused, but I felt like the teacher was an alien speaking in ALIEN LANGUAGE with me, whatever that may be.

I MM, a.k.a Mental Messaged, my daughter.

_How could you understand all of this at all, Athena?_

_I pretend to understand; I have already learned them all._

I sighed and turned to my partner, which was this annoying jock who I am sure that should never go on a plane again; the others on his plane would be hurt but alive, even though the same cannot be said for him. You know what? Chemistry is so boring, I don't want to even talk about it.

* * *

**AP Calculus Metis Point of View:**

Calculus was easy but the teacher was very weird. The first few minutes was all about riddle; I don't know what is the teacher's problem. Her riddles were all irrelevant to calculus but Athena seemed very excited.

"If you answer the riddles correctly," she explained. "You get a homework pass so that you don't have to do homework at home."

It sounded very awesome. But I guess getting every riddle right is not very good because you get over 20 angry looks sent your way. Still, the teacher was impresses.

Especially the hard ones like, "A man walks into a bar and asks for a glass of water. The bartender pulls out a shotgun and points it at him. The man says, thank you and leaves. Why?" **(A/N TRY TO ANSWER IT! NO CHEATING!) **

I mean, come on, can't she make harder riddles? And then there is, "You approach two talking doors. One door leads to the City of Truth, while the other door leads to the City of Liars. You do not know which door is which. You are able to ask only one question to determine which door is which. The door that leads to the City of Liars always speaks lies, while the door that leads to the City of Truth always speaks the truth. You want to go to the City of Truth. What question do you ask to determine which door leads to the City of Truth."

Everyone should know that this has three possible answers:

_Answer(1):_ Ask a door - "If I were to ask the other door which door leads to the city of truth, what would he say". And then you pick the opposite door of what he tells you.  
_Answer(2):_ Ask the door - "If I asked you which door leads to the city of truth before, which door would you have told me?" (negative and negative = positive, positive and positive = positive). and you choose the door that it directs you to.  
_Answer(3):_ Ask a door - "Do both doors lead to the city of truth?" If the answer is no, it's the truth door. if the answer is yes, it's the liars' door.

And one of the other ones that I remember:

_The paragraph below is most unusual. How quickly can you find out what is so unusual about it? It looks so ordinary you'd think nothing was wrong with it - and in fact, nothing is wrong with it. It is unusual though. Why?_

_"Gatsby was walking back from a visit down in Branton Hill's manufacturing district on a Saturday night. A busy day's traffic had had its noisy run; and with not many folks in sight, His Honor got along without having to stop to grasp a hand, or talk; for a mayor out of City Hall is a shining mark for any politician. And so, coming to Broadway, a booming bass drum and sounds of singing, told of a small Salvation Army unit carrying on amidst Broadway's night shopping crowds. Gatsby, walking towards that group, saw a young girl, back toward him, just finishing a long, soulful oration ... "_  
_The above passage is taken from the book "Gatsby" written by Ernest Vincent Wright in the late 1930's_

_What id so unusual about it?_

That one was easy, since Athena had told me that 'E' was often used in the English language.


	29. Author's Note- number two

**Sorry guys, but this is not a update, but a warning. School has started over a month now and I had received my report card. My mom was not happy at all. She thinks a 92.25 average is not good enough. Therefore, there will only be updates during the weekends. DOn't expect updates during the weekdays. **

**But, there are still good news. Winter Break is coming soon, and I'll try to update as much as I can. (And when I make sure no one is home.) :P**


	30. Biology

Disclaimer: I am really tired of doing this. But... I do not own the series. Or characters. Or the school. Mr. Rick Riordan and Ancient people do.

Oh, by the way, congratulations to **_Dancer4Eternity_**for figuring out an answer to one of the riddles.

* * *

**Metis Point of View:**

After all those boring riddles, we moved on to something called Biology. The teacher whose name was Mr. Smarts droned on and on about plant and plant systems.

Demeter and I were very intrigued. I loved plants. They are awesome. I usually wear one on my hair but I didn't today; I doubt it's okay to four spray roses in your hair. But I'll do that in Olympus- no problem. Besides, spray roses are very pretty. We have some in the garden in the mansion. There were many kinds of flowers in the garden of the mansion such as peonies, garden roses, chrysanthemums, ranunculuses, spray roses, anemones, pernetianas, scabiosas, artemisias, eucalyptuses, lady's mantles, solidaster, hypericums, statice, feverfew, Queen Anne's laces, and others.

So when the teacher decided to give us several worksheets telling us to list down names of flowers, I immediately got started.

_**ALSTROEMERIA (Peruvian Lilies), AMARANTHUS, AMARYLLIS, ANEMONE, BELLS OF IRELAND, BABY'S BREATH, ASTER, ANTHURIUM, CALLA, BUPLEURUM, BIRDS OF PARADISE, CARNATION, CHRYSANTHEMUM, CHRYSANTHEMUM SPRAY, DAISY, DAFFODIL, POPPY, COXCOMB, CURLY WILLOW, DAHLIA, DELPHINIUM, GARDENIA, FREESIA, EREMURUS, GERBERA, GINGER, GLADIOLUS, HEATHER, HELICONIA, HYACINTH, HYDRANGEA, HYPERICUM, IRIS, KANGAROO PAW, WATER LILY, LILY, LIATRIS, LEPTOSPERMUM, LARKSPUR, LIMONIUM, LISIANTHUS, MONTE CASSINO ASTER, NARCISSUS, ORCHID, JAPHET, ONCIDIUM, PHALAENOPSIS, OMITHOALUM, PEAR BLOSSOM, PEONY, POINSETTIA, PROTEA (King), PROTEA (Pin cushion) QUEEN ANNE'S LACE, QUINCE, RANUNCULUS, ROSE, ROSE SPRAY, SNAPDRAGON, SOLIDASTER, STOCK, SUNFLOWER, STOCK, STATICE, STEPHANOTIS, TULIP, VIBURNUM, WAXFLOWER.**_

I considered some more possibilities. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of anymore.

RING! Talk about good timing! Saved by the bell!

"Okay, class. Pass up the paper and you may leave."

"That was hard," my granddaughter muttered.

I chuckled. "Try walking around the garden more. Some of the flowers are labeled."

She nodded and then Zeus came up. "Hello, dear."

"I have gym with Poseidon next," I replied, answering the unspoken question.

He grinned. "I think you'll enjoy today's game. Volleyball. Sound familiar?"

I laughed. "Okay, I know now."

I slammed my locker shut and went towards the gym...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I did not know what to do for Biology. But I promise the next would be longer. Oh, and I just adore flowers.


	31. Volleyball

Disclaimer: I am really tired of doing this. But... I do not own the series. Or characters. Or the school. Mr. Rick Riordan and Ancient people do, but Annabeth and Athena owns Percy and Poseidon. :D. I suck at writing too much, so I don't own it. *Sobs

* * *

**Metis Point of View:**

I smirked the minute I got changed into the gym uniform and stepped into the gymnasium. On the far left corner sat a metal racket. On it there were many volleyballs.

"You seem to enjoy this, Metis," said a voice.

I took a breath that smelled like the beach. "Of course, Dylan. Volleyball is a game of strategy and action. Very interesting."

"I almost confused you with Athena," he muttered grudgingly. "So surprised when I thought she was here."

"The only difference is our eyes," I agreed. "Otherwise, we look exactly the same."

"Sapphire verses stormy gray, huh?"

"LISTEN UP, STUDENTS!" a bald dude with some muscles suddenly said. I can only assume he is Mr. Hedge. "Today we will start the volleyball unit! But first, we have to give out floor spots and make our teams. But first, floor spots."

We spent a good five minutes on floor spots. I saw no point in it. But to say I was happy about the teams was and the gym was huge, there were four volleyball nets that were set up. Hedge explained that we will be playing volleyball for the whole semesters.

There were 12 teams in total in this gym class. Each group had 6 players though two had seven. Group One: two cheerleaders and five jocks. Group Two: Girls in the volleyball team. Group 3: Boys in Volleyball Team. Group Four: Seven football players (I don't even know why football players are playing volleyball, not that I'm saying they can't). Group Five and Six: Twelve Nerds that were fit. Group Seven: Poseidon, his son, me and some nice mortals (two girls and a boy). Group Eight: All slutty erm... queen bees. Yea, queen bees. Group Nine, Ten, Eleven and Twelve: Some regular people.

"Who wants to be captain?" asked Linda, one of the girls in my group.

"Go, Metis," Poseidon said.

"Okay," I shrugged. "Co-captain?"

"I would like the position," the last boy from my group, Theodore said.

We all nodded. Apparently, he was very good at volleyball.

"So what do we do for the set up?" Rosie, the other girl asked.

They all stared at me.

I quickly made some calculations. "Alright. Linda, you will be serving the ball first. I will stay in the middle of the group at all times, even when I'm serving.. Next to Linda, in the middle of the back will be Theodore. Rosie, stand next to Theodore. And you two sea people, your choice on what you want to stand. Just remember to duck if you are in the back and are sure the ball will go out. People in the front, study the positions at all times. Bump the ball, spike it, set it, do whatever you need to do. How many of you could do upper-hand serve?"

Okay... so only Linda and Poseidon?

"The truth is that I could sometimes," Theodore admitted. "But I often hit too hard so the ball hits the gates." He pointed the gates that were beyond the boundary lines.

"Okay, just stay with underhand serve," I told them. "And practice it more often. Or if we are way ahead, then try it anyways. I wouldn't hurt much,"

They all nodded, which told me some point or another, all of them could do it."

"I want to be the last one to serve," Percy said. "I think I'm more comfortable hitting with one hand."

"No." I said sternly. "Two hands."

He quickly nodded, which made me smile a bit.

"So team names?" Rosie asked.

"Ninja turtles?" Poseidon suggested.

"You are really a sea freak," I commented, chuckling. "Athena warned me on that."

He pouted. "That's just plain mean."

"How about M&amp;Ms?" Linda asked. "I simply adore chocolate."

We all stared at her.

"Can you not?" Rosie asked.

"Perfect!" Theodore, Percy and I exclaimed at the same time.

Rosie blinked and a look of understanding came to her face.

Just then, Mr. Hedge came over. "Have you thought of your team name and captains yet?"

"I am captain," I told him. "Theodore is co-captain. The team's name is Can You Not."

He laughed. "Okay, I like your sense of humor. Can you not... it's pretty catchy."

Then, he walked away.

I turned back to my team. "Get a ball. Since everyone else is still thinking, I want you to practice the upper hand serve."

Percy quickly went to grab a blue volleyball decorated with white stars.

"Who wants to try first?" I asked, walking towards a net while everyone else followed.

"Me," Poseidon said. "I don't want Thebe to kill me."

"Thebe?" I asked.

"Athena, Thebe, Mykene."

I nodded thoughtfully. Athena in Athens and most of the cities, Thebe in Thebes and Mykene and Mycenae. Makes sense, I guess. **(A/N someone tell me if it's correct, I picked it up somewhere. A relative of mine said to include it just in case.)**

As I watched everyone try, I realized that they all had the same problem: they hit too hard. But at least Poseidon and Linda succeeded in most of it.

"OKAY, CLASS! NOW WE WILL BEGIN OUR FIRST GAME!"

I didn't notice it until now but the teacher had written board along with several charts that were drawn on four boards:

**Court One: **

**Royals-Group 1-**

**VS**

**The Purge-Group 2-**

**(Manhattan Masters)-Group 6-**

_Court Two:_

_Lucky Seven-Group 4-_

_VS_

_Fast and Furious-Group 3-_

_(Unstoppables)-Group 5-_

Court 3:

Power Puff Girls- Group 9-

VS

Ninja Turtles-Group 10-

(Lil' Divas)-Group 8-

_**Court 4:**_

_**Do it for the Vine Group-Group 12**_

_**VS**_

_**Can you Not -Group 7- **_

_**(Cookie Monsters)-Group 11-**_

We had it easy, since we were already on the fourth court.

I studied the groups.

Do it For the Vine players were all pretty fit. The Cookie Monsters group was Group 11, consisting of two boys and four girls, like the other team.

Although Do it For the Vine players were pretty fit, they didn't seem to be able to collaborate. They were arguing about something until a girl I recognized from Biology called Maria made two boys go in the back with her and the other three girls in the front.

Maria served first but Poseidon quickly reached up and set the ball back. The girl directly across piked it to the middle, but I set the ball to the middle. Like I mentioned before, they cannot cooperate. All six players ran to bump/ set/ spike the ball. Of course, they missed.

Well, they should really work on collaborating with each each other. Because by the end of the game, it was 0 to 15. Afterwards the team was blaming each other and yelling that they messed up everything. I rolled my eyes and moved Linda, who served the previous rounds to the front. Theodore would be the first one to serve. I had Poseidon go to the my left, but he knew I would serve before him.

Well, I told him to not serve before me or else he will not have my daughter to cuddle with tonight- I don't care if they're dating or not. I guess that did the trick because a look of panic came to his eyes before he quickly nodded. Ah, young love.

Meanwhile, the players from Do it For the Vine were still pretty ticked off at the fact that they lost. Oh well, not my fault that they can't collaborate.

Cookie Monsters could definitely work together. They knew their positions already. It was a shame that they can't do upper-hand serve. It was a weak hit. The ball landed just behind the net so Percy had to set the ball. I am happy to say the because of the warm-ups, he did it correctly.

I gave him an encouraging smile. Then there a a pepper. It would have continued but Rosie accidently hit the ball to the middle. I smiled. 1 to 1, still not bad. The game ended as a 15 to 4. We shook hands.

We won two more games and then afterwards, in the middle of the fourth game, Mr. Hegde said to stop. He told us we were first in lead, Manhattan Masters second, The Purge and Fast and Furious tied for Third. Powerpuff Girls were fourth and the others..., well, they weren't doing so well.

When getting changed, some of the Queen Bees confronted me.

"Metis, right?" asked this girl named Candy **(A/N sorry to any Candy out there. Oops.)**. "We want to offer you a seat on our lunch table. You were pretty amazing at volleyball, we saw it all. Our table is only or the best."

I shook my head. "I will be sitting with my friends. I'm afraid your table is too small."

"What friends?" asked Veronica.

I mentally smirked. I was already informed about the problem between us and the cheerleaders. Apparently, Veronica is the captain and her posse often followed her. "Oh, only Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Athena Sapiens, Dylan Times, Victor Times, Caleb Times, Catherine and Lucy Charles, Luke and Edwin Skywalker, Adrian and Diana Hunt, Amour Sapiens, Smith and Ethan Gust, Thalia and Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, The Stolls, Chris Rodriguez," I smirked as they started to fume. "Clarisse La Rue, and Katie Gardner."

"You did a good job at befriending those boys," Veronica said, she nodded, approvingly. "But why those girl losers?"

I glared at them, huffed and then left the locker (after slapping Veronica, quite hard, I have to say) room.

* * *

**How is it? Any reviews? I think I want to do some Mortals meet Demigods without the mist stories. Should I? **


	32. First Day For Metis (PART DOS!)

Disclaimer: I am really tired of doing this. But... I do not own the series. Or characters. Or the school. Mr. Rick Riordan and Ancient people do, but Annabeth and Athena owns Percy and Poseidon.

* * *

**Metis Point of View:**

When I went to English,everyone except Athena, Annabeth, Demeter, Artemis, Apollo and Hermes was there.

Zeus had saved me a seat next to him, and Hera sat on the other side of him.

I sat down with a huff.

"Are you okay, dear?"

I saw from the corner of my eye Hera's mad face. Something did not make her pleased. Probably my presence, but her angry expression left as soon as it came.

"Oh, I might have bumped into some..."

"Sluts?" Hera asked. "Me too."

_So that's the problem,_ I thought to myself. "Yea, I guess you could say that. And I might have smite one across the face," I said sheepishly.

Zeus laughed and Hera smiled.

"Lady Metis," Thalia said. "I think you have to slap harder though."

"What did I say about calling me Metis?" I asked.

"Sorry, L" Cue glare. "Metis."

I nodded, satisfied.

"Anyways, you boys have to be careful. There are awfully a lot of cheerleaders and they have their eyes on all of you,"

Zeus frowned. "I only have two women in my life now." He paused and quickly said. "Lovers. Daughters don't count."

Hera smiled and mind-messaged me. "Good to have you back. I think he will stop cheating for a while."

I nodded and then said to Zeus, "Oh? Only two now? How many did you have before?"

A look of dismay came to his face. "I.. I ..." he stuttered.

I saw many gods and several demigods stifling their laughter. I just laughed. "I'm just kidding." Then I said in a complete serious voice, "No more than one demigod child of Jupiter or Zeus while I'm here, understood?"

Zeus let out a relieved sigh that was covered by the loud noise of students walking in. Finally, Paul asked for attention.

"Today," Paul said. "We will be reading a book," he began.

Percy leaned over. "It's going to be a book where Athena shows up a lot. We thought you'd want to know more about your daughter."

I nodded and thanked him.

"The title is called the Iliad. There will be Greek copies with English translations on the next opposite page for each book. For homework, I want you to write a paragraph explaining what the first ten chapters are about, seeing that we will be reading it."

By the end of the chapters, I learned about the reason for the start of the Trojan War. Apparently, Thetis got married to a mortal king. During the party Eris was not invited and threw an apple saying it belonged to the fairest goddess. Athena, Hera and Aphrodite got involved with it. They fought but Aphrodite was chosen. Paris took away Helen, who was the prettiest mortal at the time because Aphrodite had use her as bribery. So then it was Athens vs. Troy.

"I miss Athena." Poseidon grumbled.

"It's only been a few hours," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I didn't see her in the hallways. Her class is in another wing,"

I shook my head just as the bell rang.

The boys (gods, demigods, and mortals) all rushed out of the classroom.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Men."

"Gee, Metis," Piper said, hesitating on my name, which was annoying. Like seriously, chill. I'm not going to blast anyone for not calling me lady. "You sound like Lady Artemis." Then, she paused. "Sometimes Lady Athena too."

I laughed and said, "Είναι κόρη μου." (Eínai kóri mou-She's my daughter).

Hera laughed. "Of course that's where Athena got all her wisdom from. Her father is NOT wise."

We, the females laughed and chatted as we walked to our lockers and then headed towards the cafeteria.

After getting our lunch, we settled down just to hear a boy scream: "HELLO! STUDENTS! IT'S ME, PATRICK! REMEMBER ME?! PARTY! START AT 7:00 MY HOUSE! I KNOW THAT YOU ALL KNOW WHERE IT IS! THURSDAY NIGHT! EVERYONE IS INVITED!"

Everyone cheered. I gave our 'small' group of 27 people confused looks.

"Patrick throws the best parties," explained Percy. "They usually take place when his parents are out of town and there is no adult supervision. Every year there are students who end up... er... taken advantage of. I usually don't go."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Does this party take place during this time of the year all the time?"

"No." Percy said frowning. "Usually once in May and once in December."

"So the target is us..." Athena said.

Poseidon frowned and held her tight. "Mine." He said sternly. Then they started making out after a peck on the lips.

"Ahem."

I laughed at my daughter's expression.

She scowled. "You're the one to talk, μητέρα (mitéra- mother) You start making out with πατέρας (patéras- father) every time after you guys start out as a 'quick peck on the cheek'."

That girl. She turned the tables on me. But I was sure that I looked redder than she looked before, but probably not as bad as Zeus.

Everyone started laughing and to my surprise, it was Hera who said, "True, Metis. You actually do act that way."

I glared at her "Not helping."

And the laughter ceased.

I turned to face her. "Your make out sessions turn into being nude."

Another crescendo of laughter and laughter and this time it took at least 20 minutes. But the laughter stopped abruptly when the sl- I mean, puny jocks and cheerleaders came.

They surrounded our table.

"Any problem?" Zeus growled.

The mortals flinched and the group rolled our eyes. It was only a soft growl.

A mortal girl placed a hand on Zeus's chest. Sarah from gym class. "Hey, babe. There is no reason to be so violent. So, are you going to the party on Thursday?"

I was fuming behind a mask of stoic face expression. Sometimes the art of masking my feelings can be really useful. I looked around to see everyone being hit on.

"Sure, all 28 of us will be there," I said smirking and sending a wink to all the others. You have your information. See you there." I said the last part sternly. "Now, leave."

The boy who was hitting on me and Sarah left quickly.

I guessed everyone else were not so lucky. So what do we have? Ares and Hephaestus punching a jock who was hitting on Aphrodite and had detention.

Artemis broke the arm of a basketball player for asking her out. Oh, along with a broken nose. Apollo might have made him blind and get a few sunburns a few hours afterwards...

Athena gave a death glare to a cheerleader names Abby and a soccer player who wanted to ask her out. That same player got detention for "making multiple water fountains explode" and Abby got detention for "breaking the shower and splashing everyone with it. Also, she was sued because many students got a cold. Also, they have been losing brain cells and messing up at everything. And maybe a little bad luck. Okay, fine, I admit. A lot of unlucky things have been happening to them :3.

Well, next. Annabeth and Percy stalkers? Same situation. Look above.

Thalico? Let's just say some electric shock and er... creepy things.

I didn't see the rest but I might have given some other curses. Example: the cheerleaders. Tonight, they might be seeing pictures of Jack the Ripper, Annihilator of Servant Girls, Leather Apron, Whitechapel Murder, or whatever you want to call it. The jock/bullies? Perhaps some dreams of the Zodiac Killer should do. Or maybe Annihilator of Servant Girls because he(or she, no one knows, not even me because I did not want to learn it) would do the trick. Hey, I am not cruel.

Anyways, we might have, scratch that, would have gotten detention but we are really good at persuasion and manipulating the mist. Ha ha, sucks for them.

No one else approached us for the rest of the lunch period.


	33. Architecture

Disclaimer: I am really tired of doing this. But... I do not own the series. Or characters. Or the school. Mr. Rick Riordan and Ancient people do, but Annabeth and Athena owns Percy and Poseidon.

* * *

**Metis Point of View:**

The gang walked me to Architecture despite my protests. Well, I wouldn't mind if we were in the same wing. Apparently, that's not the story. Everyone was all over the place.

Anyways, when I walked in, there were a whole bunch of people sitting down already.

I studied my surroundings. There were about 40 chairs, in 8 by 5 rows. I plopped down right in front of the teacher's desk. I did NOT know anyone and was not planning on making any friends. Anti- social? I don't care. Our world is too complicated anyways. Or maybe, just maybe I will make some friends if they seemed nice enough.

By the time the teachers walked in there was only one minute left until the start of class. She passed around a piece of paper and told everyone to write their names on it. Then signatures. Since I was the closest one near her, it meant that I started first.

Then I passed it behind me, to a girl with round Harry Potter glasses, some pimples and, brown eyes, and a blue sweater. I approved her clothes, Hades, I will approve everything that does not look like the cheerleaders' outfits. The girl in the very back of the room? I cannot say the same thing. Or should I say girls?

As soon as the bell rang, a girl rushed into the classroom. "Sorry, Miss. I had trouble finding the classroom."

The teacher all but nodded and pointed towards the seat next to me. It was the only one left.

"Hello, I'm Emma," she said immediately.

I nodded. "Metis."

"So... do you like architecture?"

I nodded. "Architecture is a hobby for me. I believe that everyone should have skills in it. Unfortunately, not many people are interested."

She nodded. She isn't that bad. Maybe a bit annoying though. Then, the paper got to her hands.

She blinked.

"Write your name and sign it."

I took out a piece of paper and started sketching a furniture that I wanted in the mansion in my room. It was a grand bureau. I would put some jewelry and some paper, pencils, and maybe clothes inside.

Emma looked over. "Oh! What are you drawing?!"

"Something for my room."

She looked at me weirdly.

"Where are you going to get all that?" She pointed to the handles. "In the middle of all these are pearls. It looked solid gold and a bit too grand."

"Someone will build it." I told her, completely serious. "The best blacksmith. I will find him." _And I know him, _I thought mentally.

"Well, it must cost a lot." I shook my head with a small chuckle.

"Okay, class." The teacher said, clapping her hands. "You may call me Miss. Smith. Raise your hands, how many of you want to be an architect when you grow up?"

Half of the class did so.

"How many of you are done with all your credits and have nothing to do?"

Only one person.

"Then, how many of you just wanted to try this out?"

The other half of the class raised their hands.

Miss. Smith looked at me. "Oh? You aren't done with your credits. You are not here to try things out. You don't want to be an architect. Then why are you here?"

"To be honest, designing buildings are a hobby of mine. It makes me feel calm. And it you ask me, the other electives don't really catch my eye as much as this class does."

She smiled at me. "Okay then, class. To begin with, I want you to draw a picture if a closet you want. Make it as detailed as you can."

There were murmurs but the class immediately got to work.

I thought about it for a while. I've seen closets in the mansion and knew it was to store clothes with. But I don't really see the point of it...

Then, an idea popped into my mind. This was easier than I thought.

First, I drew a huge rectangle on a piece of paper in my sketch book. Then, I grabbed a ruler from my belongings and marked two inches and drew a line from the base. I made an one-inch line from the base and extended it horizontally.

Making a vertical line that stretched from the top of the rectangle to the top drawer, I left a 'door' open. Inside, I made some simple clothes hangers. I drew a handle on both doors. It was in shape of an owl, it's beaks made of diamond and eyes made of ruby.

One of the drawers was opened. It was very plain inside, for T-shirts.

I felt Emma's gaze on my paper as I averted my gaze from my work to hers. She made no dawers. Instead, it was very detailed but simple. I could tell it would be made of wood. The color was brown. It had been finished about a few seconds ago.

"Owls?" she asked.

"Wisdom," I explained.

She nodded in understanding. "Those looked like diamonds and rubies."

I moved the top of my pencil to the owls. "Ruby eyes, diamond beak. Snowy owls." Then, I moved the tip of my pencil to the handles of the drawers. I made two lightning bolts and a dolphin for my top drawer. The whole dolphin would be made out aquamarine. Why? Two reasons. My father is Oceanus, if you guys don't know. And the second reason is the dolphins are used to symbolizes change, wisdom, balance, harmony, communication skills, freedom, trust, water element, magic, life, breath, communion with nature, protection, psychic awareness, eloquence, freedom, discovery, truth, and kindness.

The second drawer had an eagle made of emeralds. Eagles symbolizes swiftness, strength, courage, wisdom, keen sight, illumination of ipirit, healing, creation, knowledge, ability to see hidden spiritual truths, connection to spirit guides and teachers, power, intelligence, renewal, clear vision, solar bird, spiritual power, carries souls back to the dreamtime, soul world memory, retrieves lost soul parts.

"Eagle, dolphin and owls?" Emma asked as I took a pack of oil pastel from my schoolbag. "So... wisdom again?"

I grinned and nodded, and started to color in the closet.

When I finished, there was only 30 minutes of class left. So I took a total of 30 minutes to color in everything, think of everthing and actually drew it.

"Okay, class! I want all of you to gaive a brief explanation of your sketches!"

Of course, I being the one with the bad luck, had to show everything first. Good thing I was far from shy. But it made me uncomfortable to here gasps of awe. "This is my closet." I pointed to the owls. "These are the handles. Eyes made of ruby, beaks of diamond." I looked at it. "Wings of glass, the owl is one of my favorite creatures. The dolphin, made of complete aquamarine will be the handle of the top drawer. The thunderbolts surrounding the dolphins would be of quartz." I moved my hand down the the other handle. "This eagle is made of emerald. The whole closet is made of garnet."

Everyone clapped and the teacher gave me a thumbs up.

The next student, the girl whose name was Anaya, slowly got up. She opened her work and I looked ta at. It was very plain, but pretty. "I don't like things too complicated," she said shyly. "I like to keep things to a minimum. And I guess it something stands out too much, it would be stolen,"

Everyone clapped politely.

I clapped for everyone of them until a cheerleader got up. Abby, the one who tried to break up my daughter and her boyfriend.

"This closet," she said satisfied. "Is not only my dream closet, but one that I will ask my father to find someone to bulid. It is made of solid gold with many jewles. As you han see, the hearts are all made out of gemstones."

I heard someone snort. "It looks more like paper," the boy whispered. And I agreed.

"The handles are in the shape of a Wyvern." she continued.

I didn't listen afterwards. There are more meanings in the drawing. I am not stupid. Revenge, Retribution, Creating Protective Barriers of Fear as a Defense. Apparently she wonn't give up.

The next cheerleader was the one who wanted to get rid of Artemis in order to be with Hermes. Her closet was all made of jewles and there was a garnet squirrel on it. I scoffed in my mind. Preparedness and activity? We'll see about that.


	34. Greek

Disclaimer: I am really tired of doing this. But... I do not own the series. Or characters. Or the school. Mr. Rick Riordan and Ancient people do, but Annabeth and Athena owns Percy and Poseidon.

* * *

**Metis Point of View:**

I met up with everyone by my locker.

Katie, at least I think that's her name and I am pretty sure, a daughter of Demeter whispered to my ear, "Wow, Metis. What did you do to them? They are all here so quick today. Usually it would take them forever."

I chuckled and shook my head in amusement.

"You guys should have been at the scene," I told everyone who was in a relationship and was being chased by some jock or cheerleader. "I would have never guessed that those people are actually good enough to be an architect."

"Cheerleaders?" Hermes asked, putting an arm around Artemis's waist.

I nodded. "But that's not the real problem. It's what they drew."

I got raised eyebrows.

"The teacher, whose name was Miss Smith asked the class to draw a dream closet. I decided to but some animals made of jewels: two owls, an eagle and a dolphin."

"An eagle for me?"

"Maybe. But that's not the point."

They were silent for a bit while I waited for them to catch up.

"Wisdom, inteligence, courage, and everything they symbolize," Annabeth concluded.

I nodded. "I was the first one to share it. The cheerleaders were one of the last ones to share. Two of them placed Wyvern and... well... a squirrel."

"Preparedness and activity." Artemis gowled. "The squirrel."

" Revenge, Retribution, Creating Protective Barriers of Fear as a Defense." Athena glanced at Poseidon. "They won't give up, will they?"

I averted my gaze. "No. I doubt it. But I know you _will_ win."

She nodded and the warning bell rang. "Well, I guess we better go. I don't want to be late. And we'll make a plan to get back at them tomorrow."

* * *

**Veronica's Point of View (Didn't see tis coming, didja?)**

As my posse and I walked into the final class of the day, which was Greek, I squealed. We had made a new plan, since OBVIOUSLY trying to get the boys by force would not work. We will make them our friends and we will invite them to the popular table. Then we become like, best friends. And then like, the boys will totally fall for us! Its such a flawless plan! There's like, sooooo much boys to choose from! Victor, Dylan, Percy, Jason, Nico, Chris, Frank, Leo, Travis and Conner, Luke... OMG!

Luck must really be with us: as soon as we walked in, we saw Metis, Athena, Diana, Annabeth and Catherine. How can you say luck is not with us?!

Anyways, since there was no assigned seats, we walked over to the five girls in the middle of the room. They were all surrounded. And since the teacher is not here yet, everything is just a lot easier.

"Hey!" Candy said to a random loser girl that sat next to Annabeth. "Move."

And that drew the class's attention.

"Is there a problem?" Athena asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

I felt Abby tense besides me. I could relate. It's so unfair. You know how raising your eyebrows would give you wrinkles?! I didn't happen like that. She's like, still very pretty. It's like, so unfair!

I studied their jewelry for a little bit. And I was immediaely jealous. They didn't have much. Athena only had owl earings. Problem? Made of Alexandrite. Expensive? You bet. Annabeth had a similar one put was not as detailed and had a necklace around her neck with strange clay beads. Catherine? Flower shaped earings and necklace and bracelet all made of Amber. Diana only had a pair of moon earings made of clear diameonds, so it was very hard to see. Metis? Probably the most glamorous out of them all. Her earings had leading dolphins on waves and were made of Apatite. Necklace was made of gold chains and had a small change that said Metis it was made out of Amestyst. And a bracelet of citrine. Were they rich like me?

I cleared my throat. "Actually, we want to be friends. Friends have to sit next to each other and this girl is blocking our way."

"Well then, come earlier next time." Diana glared at Candy. This might have been because she was flirtng with Luke.

"Well, next time. Sure. But..." Candy smirked and pushed the loser girl right off her seat and sat down. Same thing with Abby, Danielle. Sarah and I.

They tensed then got up to fill in the remaining five seats that were in the front of the room that were surrounded by losers and nerds. We got up to follow but Mr. Lass decided to come in.

And we were standing up.

"Well?" He asked. "Sit down! What are you waiting for?" Reluctantly, we sat down. This was not plannned at all!

* * *

**Unknown (otherwise called David [Patrick's Friend, remember?] Point of View:**

I sat there and watched Veronica, Abby, and the cheerleaders get ticked off. What a shame, they were pretty. But I had eyes only for Athena. And maybe Annabeth or Metis. By now I can't really tell: they could pass for identical triplets if it were not for the eyes. But I think Athena is the prettiest one there.

I won't mind if Abby has eyes for that swimmer named Dylan. He easily beated the record of Percy Jackson today but would not take captain. Weirdos. Oh well, back to reality.

I was staring at her curves **(A/N I am really uncomfortable writing this. I'm only 13... *shudders*)** and I was mesmerized by them. My eyes moved to her jewels. There was not very much, but enough. That necklace looked expensive, more than the one my mother would sometimes wear. athletic, feisty, intelligent, hot and rich? A full pack. Perfect. And then my gaze reached her lips. And I grew angry. That swimmer Dylan often had his mouth on it. If I were him...

"Mr. Martins." Mr. Lass said. He pointed to the picture on the smartboard. "Since you are not coping down the focus and the Do Now, I can only assume you are done with it. So, answer the do now question. Name the currency that is used by the ancient Greeks."

I studied the picture. "Drachmas." I said confidenty. It was on the board, right in the picture.

But that old bastard is clearly not impressed. "Anyone else?" He asked.

A nerd raised his hand. "Six obols equal one drachma."

He nodded. "Indeed. And more?"

"100 drachma is one mina," Annabeth supplied.

"600 minae is one talent," Athena continued.

"Which is equivalent to 57 pounds of silver." Diana said.

Hmmm...

Mr. Lass smiled. "Anything else?"

"Typical costs of goods in ancient Greece:A loaf of bread 1 obol. Lamb 8 drachmas. A gallon of olive oil 5 drachmas. A pair of shoes ost about 8 to 12 drachmas. Slaves 200 to 300 drachmas. Houses 400 to 1000 drachmas." That was Metis.

Wow. If I date anyone of them, I could easily ask them to do my homework...

And for the rest of the day, I just stared at the five girls.


	35. Awkward Moments

Disclaimer: I am really tired of doing this. But... I do not own the series. Or characters. Or the school. Mr. Rick Riordan and Ancient people do, but Annabeth and Athena owns Percy and Poseidon. Katie owns Travis, Clarissee owns Chirs, Metis or Hera owns Zeus, and stuff and stuff.

* * *

**Metis Point of View:**

The first thing that happened when we got home was us going to make plans for the party. I didn't see any point in it, for the party won't happen for another week. But, to Aphrodite, it must really be a big deal because she immediatelly called an _emergency_ meeting in the study.

"On Wednesday, we will come right home. Then,we will go shopping- no excuses. On Thursday, same thing shall happen but not shopping, but a makeover and hair must be fixed and all of that. Okay?"

I sighed.

"Alright, Dite." Artemis began. "Can we talk about it Tuesday night?"

She frowwned. "But-"

"Oh! Aphrodite! Don't we have a movie room?!" Ares exclaimed. "Let's go watch a movie in the private movie theatre!"

That did the trick. But still... what happened? She wasn't like that years ago. Oh well... everything changes. I closed my eyes and rubbed it for a bit. And ten seconds later, when I reopened my eyes, I was alone.

_Huh? Where did they all go?!_

I sighed and started walking around the house in an attempt to find them. There was a tinkering sound from the forge. I suddenly remembered architecture class and the closet and drawers.

Sure enough, when I entered the forge, Hephaestus was there.

I knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Metis."

He stood up.

"You could sit back down. I know you were thrown off Olympus and therefore have a bad leg."

He nodded as I passed him the sketches. "I want you to build these. Do you have the gems?"

He nodded. "It will be done by tomorrow."

I nodded and left to the roof. I easily spotted Zeus and Poseidon and Hades. I have to say that I am impressed that they are getting along with each other. When I blinked again, Hermes, Artemis, Athena, and Percabeth joined them. And the couples were making out.

"GET A ROOM!" Zeus boomed. And I agree. I do not have any desire to see my daughter and her boyfriend making little Pothenas.

And they did get a room, much to my surprise. I checked the theatre next. The remaining gods were there watching a concert. I have no idea what it is but it was a school concert. The band was playing Can't Hold Us. They were singing it but they sounded terrible and out of tune:

Ay, ay, ay  
come on in, let's go Yeah, lets go  
Alright, Alright OK  
Alright OK  
Alright OK

Return of the Mack's, get 'em  
What it is what it does what it is what it isn't  
Lookin' for a better way to get up out of bed instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit, get up!  
Thrift shop, cool strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cocky  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby  
Sweater game nope nope y'all can't copy

Yup. Bad, moonwalking  
This here, is our party  
My posse's been on Broadway  
And we did it, our way  
Throne music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on  
Let that stage light go and shine on down  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. on my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T hustlin'  
Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack  
Fat cat, crushin labels off  
Yeah, Nah they can't tell me nothing  
We give that to the people  
Spread it across the country  
Labels out here  
Nah they can't tell me nothing  
We give it to the people  
Spread it across the country

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

Now can I kick it? thank you  
Yeah I'm so damn grateful  
I grew up, really wanted gold fronts  
But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you  
Yall can't stop me  
Go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat  
And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week  
Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!  
Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome  
Ceasar will make you a believer  
Nah I never ever did it for a throne  
That validation comes from giving it back to the people.  
Nah sing a song and it goes like  
Raise those hands, this is our party  
We came here to live life like nobody was watching  
I got my city right behind me, if I fall, they got me  
Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

So we put our hands up  
So we put our hands up

Lets go

Na na na na na na na na eh  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na eh  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na oh  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na  
Macklemore

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

I rolled my eyes and checked out game room.

And boom! Everyone else was there. Some where DS downloading.

"SPARKY! HOW DARE YOU PASS ME!"

"NO! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST IN MARIO KART!"

"SHUT UP! I'M PLAYING LEAGUE OF LEGENDS!"

"I'M TRYING TO PLAY A GAME HERE!"

_Hehe... maybe I judged to fast. _

And I quicky fled and ran into a random room. Biggest mistake ever.

"Making little Pothenas already?" I asked my half naked daughter who was currently making out with her boyfriend.

The couple jumped and pulled the covers up.

"MOTHER!" Athena yelped. "KNOCK ON THE DOOR NEXT TIME! NOT WALK THROUGH THE DOOR!"

"Oh, calm down. I only ran here because the demigods are too loud. And you two..." I gestured towards them. "BYE! Remeber to lock the door."

Before I ran out into my own room where I grabbed my I-POD and jumped onto my bed and listen to a song, I heard a faint: "IT IS LOCKED!"

When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No, I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me  
Stand by me

If the sky, that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me  
Stand by me

So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand  
Stand by me  
Stand by me

"Nice song, huh?"

"What are you doing in my room?!" I hissed.

"Oh. Nothing. I missed you."

"I was in your mind the whole time, Lightning Boy."

I watched him walk over and push me down and came on top of me. "What do you want."

He shrugged and snatched the I-POD from my hands. "Stand by me?"

"Yeah. And you are heavy."

He grinned that familiar grin and lowered his head. And then it became a make-out session. Hmm... I'm not setting a good example.

When he pulled away, I asked, "What about Hera?"

"What about her?"

"You are her husband. You can't go cheating on her."

"Dear, you are my wife too."

"Your ex." I muttered and averted my gaze, tears threatening to spill.

"Who says?"

"Modern times. You can't have two wives."

"Oh really? Back then, Chinese emperors have countless wives."

"Only one is the true wife." I said, trying to get up. It was not too easy.

"A wife, a soul mate, countless. Poseidon is married to your sister and dating Athena. It's not impossible."

That night, we skipped dinner and went to sleep very late... around two and did not finish all of our homeworks... oops...

* * *

**A/N: You should listen to those two songs. They're awesome. And sorry for not being detailed enough :3 **


	36. Friday

Disclaimer: I am really tired of doing this. But... I ;;l;;;lcssdo not own the series. Or characters. Or the school. Mr. Rick Riordan and Ancient people do, but Annabeth and Athena owns Percy and Poseidon. Katie owns Travis, Clarissee owns Chirs, Metis or Hera owns Zeus, and stuff and stuff.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View: **

Finally, it was Friday. The last day of the week. Everyone was in a good mood save one goddess, perhaps.

Hera did not know what to think. She felt safe knowing that her husband will no longer be cheating on him... but at the same time, he will. With his first queen, the first Queen of Olympus. Hera was his third... the one he cheated on the most, no. The only one he cheated on. Just that thought made her burn with anger. But she knew it was irrational. Why should she be jealous? _She _is the current queen_, _not Metis. But there was a voice of doubt in her mind. After all, Zeus was only joined with her around three in the morning.

Meanwhile, Athena, Poseidon, Artemis and Hermes have still not join the others at the breakfast table.

"Should we go call them?" asked Annabeth.

Metis scowled, thinking of what she saw yesterday... "Definitely not. At least the bell stopped ringing, so we know that they are awake."

"Probably makeing-out," Ares sighed, wolfing down his waffles and bacon.

Metis pushed her unfinished scrambled eggs away. "Excuse me. I need to finish up my homework."

Everyone's jaws dropped, besides from the 4 that were absent, herself, and Zeus.

"YOU DIDN'T FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK?!"

"Shut it," Metis snapped. "In my defense, I think it is the stupidest thing ever and will take me two minutes at most. Very easy."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Now, aunt." Apollo said, winking. "Were you really that busy?"

A blush crept up the titaness's face, making Hera burn with jealousy.

"Just joking!" Apollo laughed.

Athena and Poseidon chose that moment to walk in.

"What's so funny, Apollo?"

"Oh! Uncle P! What were you doing? You missed all the fun! Aunt Metis here," he pointed to the retreating women. "Did _not_ complete her homework! And so we asked her what she was doing."

"I was taking a shower," Poseidon answered, gesturing towards a nymph to get him his breakfast and took a seat.

"You, Athena?" Zeus winking at her daughter.

Athena's mouth was suddenly a thin line. She took a seat and ate her bagel. "Iris Messaging someone." She turned to Annabeth. "About the Chase family reunion tomorrow."

Annabeth groaned and pushed her bowl of cereal away. "Do I have to go?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Yes you do." Athena's voice was stern, betraying none of her emotions. In her mind, she was laughing.

The daughter of Athena scowled but then smirked. "Alright, _mother. _Since this is a family reunion, and you are my mother, I believe you should be there too."

The goddess almost choked on her coffee. "WHAT?!"

"We have a date planned," The King of Seas tried to save the women he loves.

"Oh? To where?" Annabeth asked, crossing her hands.

"That's not the point! A goddess attending a mortal family reunion? That is just simply absurd!"

Annabeth frowned. "But still, you are my mother. You can't watch me suffer."

Athena sighed, giving in. Okay, so maybe Annabeth did have a point.

"She has a point, darling. Annabeth is in the Chase family, and you are her mother."

Now Athena can't go anywhere. "Fine!"

She glanced at the clock and finished her coffee. "I'm taking a walk in the garden and then leaving in the Ferrari."

Wisdom nodded and leaned back in her chair. "What are you staring at? Yes, I am done with my homework, got a problem?"

"Um... I will be training in the arena." Clarisse spluttered and got up to leave. Chris left soon too. And everyone excused themselves until only three remained: Hera, Metis and Zeus.

"So..." Zeus cleared his throat. "While they are at the family reunion, what will we be doing?"

Hera shrugged.

"Homework." Metis answered, clearing of the table and using the plates as frisbees.

"Ugh, you two are boring!" Zeus groaned.

"Then what do you want to do?" Hera asked.

"Family bonding," Zeus said.

"Without our daughter and grandaughter? How will it be called family bonding?"

"Well, Metis, dear." Zeus leaned forward. "I heard from Athena that the family reunion is very close to the mansion, on a farm nearby. And that is near a beach that the Chase family would go on Sunday. How about on Sunday we crash the reunion?"

Metis held a hand up. "Afterwards. We'll talk about it after school." She got up and left for school in a porsche.

* * *

"Crashing the family reunion on Sunday?" asked Annabeth after school.

"Yep!" Zeus beamed.

Hermes and Apollo cheered, only to have Artemis hit them both.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Poseidon, high-fiving Zeus.

Hades nodded.

"I guess," Percy said unsurely, glad that he won't have to suffer that much. Annabeth had thought that it would be a great idea to ask her father to drag him along too. Obviously, Frederick Chase agreed, despite his wife saying no.

"Not a bad idea," Athena admitted. "But you will only have one fourth of the beach to play with. They are renting the rest."

"Even when the weather man said it was going to rain?" Travis asked.

"The weather man is a clear sighted mortal. Besides, it was only a 10% prediction." Katie said softly.

"The adults in the family knows my identity, which is why even the ones that loathe me want me along. I don't think my own grandfather will be cruel enough to drench me." Annabeth slumped into her chair. "I don't want to go though."

"If I am in a bad mood," Zeus shrugged. "Yea, that will happen."

"It can't really be that bad," Hera said. After the war, Hera had swallowed her pride and apologized and tried to be a good step-grandmother."

"Worse than my relationship with you after the Labyrinth." Annabeth said seriously. "So bad that I had to run away at the age of seven."

Hera frowned. "That's not a good family."

Annabeth shrugged. "My father's wife thought I was endangering their family. She was okay when dad was home. When he is at work? Not so much."

The air was tense. "Dismissed!" Zeus finally concluded.

* * *

"When did you start liking me, Hermes?"

The couple was sitting in the garden's bench. Well, the Goddess of the Hunt was sitting on the lap of a certain god.

"One day after I became a god," Hermes played with her hair.

"Already?" asked Artemis.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," The god lifted his companion's chin. "But once I thought Aphrodite were you when she was bathing. So I stole-"

Artemis chuckled. "Cheesy."

Hermes smiled and stole several kisses.

"Ahem!" Apollo cleared his throat loudly.

The couple jumped and Artemis quickly slipped down from his lap.

"I hope you are still a virgin, little sister."

Artemis frowned and slapped him. "I have not lost my virginity. And I am older."

"No, you are not."

"I am."

" Am not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Hermes!" The twins said in sync.

"I don't know, I am younger than both of you, remember?"

Artemis fumed and threw a coin in the air to make an Iris Message.

"Iris! This is Artemis! Show me my father!"

And they did. But they saw Zeus on top of Metis...

Zeus whipped around and scowled. "Is there a problem?!" He thundered.

"Father," Apollo complained. "We want you to prove that I am older."

"Now, Apollo. Let's be rational about it. Since I am the older one here, it's obvious that father will be proving that I am the older one."

"Okay, enough, both of you. You are twins, damn it!"

Metis used Zeus's neck to pull herself up. "Okay, you guys have an age difference of ten minutes. Artemis is older from what I know. That is why she is the goddess of childbirth too."

"Oh." Apollo shoulders drooped.

"But don't be too upset, Apollo. I doesn't really matter. You are hot enough after all."

"HEY! I thought I was the hot one here!"

Metis sighed and waved a hand through the Iris Meassge so that it disappeared.

"I told you so," Artemis said.

"Metis said it does not matter."

"Okay."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"I thought I was the hot one." Zeus pinned Metis's arms on the bed.

The said titaness rolled her eyes. "I never said you aren't hot."

Zeus grinned and claimed plundered another kiss. "It's been so long."

"Just don't impregnate me." Metis joked.

Zeus laughed. "We both know that Athena will be our first and last children together."

"Mhm..."

The King sighed and sucked on a spot under her ear.

Metis had to bite back a sigh. "Damn you."

The male responded by unbottoning her shirt. "Not now, Zeus..." And ignored her lover.

"What about Hera..."

"You worry much."

"I don't. Just don't make her too upset."

"She isn't. Trust me, I know. She would much rather me be with you than I go off with another woman."

"Mhm... tomorrow, I am going shopping with her."

"Where does that leave me?"

"With your brothers."

"Meany."

Metis stuck out her tongue.

"Very mature."

* * *

Hades, Demeter and Hera were drinking tea on the rooftop.

"Are you jealous, my dear sister?" Demeter smirked.

"No. Why would I be?" Hera was very honest.

"You are taking this situation better than most women would." Hades smirked at a memory. "Minthe was flirting with me and Persephone turned her into a plant."

Demeter glared at him. "You better not make my daughter upset!"

Hera sighed as Hades mocked surrendered. "Of course I am. Metis was the reason why I even became a queen. Besides, it is not like they would have any other children... although I wouldn't mind. My sons are disappointments." She paused. "Besides... I would much rather have them together than see Zeus with other women."

Demeter nodded in understanding. "I see. Even Aphrodite can't be jealous of her beauty."

"Duh. Metis is like a mother to her." Hades grumbled.

Demeter widened her eyes. "And she fights with Athena?"

Hera shrugged. "Everyone fights with everyone in the family fights with each other," Hera sighed. "With demigods, immortals, monsters, you name it."

"That's a dysfunctional family for you," Hades yawned and pulled a shade down.

* * *

**With the Demigods:**

"I'm bored," Nico complained.

"Truth or Dare," suggested Poseidon, who was chatting with Athena.

Athena grinned evily and walked over the microphone. "Attention, people in the house," Her voice echoed through the many speakers. "The demigods have suggested a game. If you want to play Truth or Dare with us, come to the main living room in ten minutes. You have 9 minutes and 58 seconds!"

***Ten Minutes Later***

"We will be going in a circle," Zeus said. "So that everyone has a turn. But you cannot choose a person if she or he have already went once per round. That's the rules. If you refuse to do a dare or answer a question, you have to remove an article of clothing. If you refuse to say the truth, then you have to..."

"Give a lap dance!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Okay?" Athena looked at her weirdly.

"Everyone swear on Styx that you will say the truth for this game." Ares declared.

Carisse frowned. "Put that means you get punished if-"

"The goddess of the River Styx, whose name is Styx happens to be a friend of mine. I'll make sure this is a friendly game." Metis assured the group.

Everyone nodded and made a circle.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Zeus.

"Me! Me! Me! Me!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Suit youself," said Artemis, shrugging.

"So... let's see who is my first victim... oh! Hera, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hera said, holding her chin up, proudly.

"Are you jealous of Metis?"

"Nope!"

Many waited for the boom that never came.

"Dionysus, your turn," Metis sighed. "You must not choose Hera."

"Perry Jahnson, truth or dare?"

"I see no Perry," Poseidon growled.

"Fine, Perseus Jackson, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to slap Athena."

And there goes his sweater.

Athena smiled smuggly.

"Truth or Dare, Athena," Hephaetsus leaned back on the couch.

"Dare."

Hephaetus glanced at Ares. "Smite Ares."

"HEY! Why do you hate me OUCH! so OUCH! much?! OUCH!"

The goddess of wisdom smirked and sat back down.

"Truth or Dare, Annabeth?" Aphrodite emphasized on dare.

"Dare..."

"How long have you gotten with Percy?"

"Second base..."

Aphrodite pouted.

"Most of us are at second base, mother," Piper said.

She sighed. "Should have realized."

"Truth or dare, punks?!" Ares roared.

"Ares, be nice and which one are you talking about?" Hera scolded.

"Sorry mom." He did not look very sorry. "Valdez."

"Dare." Leo did not want the god of war to think that he was a coward."

"Set a god on fire."

Leo chose Ares.

"Why you-"

"Shut it, Ares." Aphrodite sighed. "You asked him to do the dare, don't forget it."

Ares growled but said nothing.

Zeus looked around for the next victim, er... player.

"Ah... Poseidon, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The king of Seas automatically said after Zeus finished his question.

"I want-"

"Dare," Thalia corrected.

"Fine. I dare you to jump into a pot of boiling acid."

Poseidon gulped but got up slowly. Ten minutes later, he came back and did not look so good.

"It would be wise if we stop playing," said Metis softly. "We cannot continue this game no more. It'll be too dangerous."

"Agree?" asked Zeus, to which everyone responded by nodding.


	37. Chase Family Reunion Part ONE

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, why would I be typing this up? All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan. Thank him for everything. **

**Annabeth's Point of View:**

Mom, Percy and I left without packing much. Only made mom changed to her 30 year old form and placed some ambrosia and money and stuff into the ferrari. But then, we really didn't need the car, seeing that the site was about a 20-minute walk away. But some people, decided that they are too lazy to walk (and another claimed that she was too old) so we took it anyways.

Even thought we lived so close to Aunt Rosie's farm, we were one of the lastest ones there. I blame mom. She makes out with Lord Poseidon too much. And for another reason too.

"Where will be park the car?" asked Percy.

I shrugged. "You guys were the one who wanted to bring it."

"Now, dear, look for a spot." That was my mother.

I shrugged and pointed to a space that said no parking. "Risk it?"

I watched my mother snap her fingers and made the sign disappear somewhere else. Ah, the perks of being a goddess.

Unfortunately, this also meant that I caught a lot of attention. Everyone was waiting quietly. The adults all bowed their heads towards my mother, and so I mock glared at her. Throughout my entire life, I had made a group to classify people in the Chase family: Good vs. Bad. Pretty original.

"Well?" Mother asked. "Stop being so formal. I thought this was a family reunion."

The crowd quickly separated and then there was nosy chattering.

Aunt Rosie came over.

"Hi, Annabeth. Look how tall you have grown!"

I smiled and hgged my aunt. She was one of the better ones.

I turned to mom and Percy. "Aunt Rosie, this is my mom, Athena." They shook hands. "And this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon."

She raised an eyebrow. "But I thought."

"Well, my mother here and his father turned out to be dating now becuase opposites attract."

"Not always," my mother countered. "Go look at Aphrodite and Hephaestus. I certainly don't see them together."

I widened my eyes. "Lost an argument already?" Percy joked.

I punched him but ended up cradling my own hand. I forgot that he visited the Styx again... oops.

He grinned in victory and mother rolled her eyes. "Start getting used to it."

"Well, anyone want cookies?" Aunt Rosie asked.

Percy and I nodded eagerly. She went back to the farmhouse and I made mother come with me. She owes it to me after the quest. **(A/N I don't want to spoil. If you read the Mark of Athena, then you know what I mean)**.

"These are good," Percy said.

"Every cookie tastes good to you!"

Mother shook her head. "Chess?"

I nodded and called dad to help me beat mom. We went to a checkered table and started playing, with dad and I as white. I played e4 as my first move. And mother played c5.

Dad widened his eyes. "Sicilian already?! It's only the first round?!"

She chuckled and hit the clock. "You are the one who told me that you suck at it,"

Dad quickly played Nf3, and mom smirked. d6. I groaned and glared again. I mean come on! We were catching a lot of attention already. Can't mom go easy one her favorite daughter and ex?

Dad reached for a knight but I pushed a pawn forward to d4 before he could touch it. Battle reflexes, I was quicker. And slapped the clock.

"You know, you could have played anything you want."

She quickly made a move: taking my pawn on d4 and slapped the clock.

I took her pawn with my knight. SMACK!

Mom developed a knight to f6. Did she really have to make us look bad?! Humph! Well, I could always pretend I lost on time.

"Mom, do you have a paper and pencil?"

"Why?"

"I don't want us discussing things where you can hear it."

And I got the paper.

Dad and I played and scribbed notes on the paper about why it wouldn't work until we had 5 seconds left. Mom had 5 minutes. We didn't care about strategy anymore; we were losing badly anyways. We were trying to win by time. Stupid? Yep. Because ten seconds later we ran out of time.

I turned my head away and argued about how unfair she was.

"All's fair in love and war, dear."

I mumbled under my breath. I certainly learned that I do not like to lose, not even to my mom. (-_-) was how my face looked like and I'm pretty sure that if I lose one more time, it'll be: (;_;).

Mother winked at me. "Anyone else want to play?" she asked, and I got off to stand next to Percy.

A girl that I hate named Claudia **(A/N No offense, okay?)** Chain grinned truimphly at me and took a seat. She shook my mother's hand which my mother approved of.

I studied her. She had some make up on. SHe was wearing short shorts and a tight tank top. Like a typical cheerleader.

This time, Athena played white. Starting move? e4. Okay. I started recording everything down next to my mom because I was bored and there was no clock. For the next few minutes it looked like:

e4

e5

Nf3

Nc6

Nc3

Nf6

a4

exd4

Nxd4

Bc5

Nb3

Bb6

_How come it was hard on me and easy for her?_ I thought.

_Because you had Frederick's help. Wait. Move 18, I'll finish this game._

I put my head down and waited. At move 18, Claudia lost and looked like she didn't believe what happened, and resembled a fish.

My mother shook her hand,

_See? I finished her off quicker._

_I'm still mad, mother._

Mrs. Chain, who I have no idea what relation she had to me, cleared her throat and said that it was time for the barbecue. She glared at me, like it was my fault that her daughter lost. Though I have to admit... maybe it was. Oh well.

My stepmother **(A/N Some help please? The books don't mention her name at all and every fanfic has different names for her)**, father and the twins all somehow ended up walking with me.

Or maybe because dad wanted to talk to mom about war. Figures. They were chatting about his work. My stepmother stood there, awkwardly. I guess I would too, her husband's ex. was a goddess standing before her. The favorite daughter of the king of gods, no less.

"Your family's not that bad, Wisegirl,"

I quickly said rapidly: _"Who said that they are all bad. The ones on my step mother's side are bad. The others are awesome. Plus, if they are acting nice, it's probably because of my mother."_

_"Huh? They know?"_

_"The adults, yes. And perhaps some of the older ones."  
_

_"Oh... I guess that makes sense."_

"I know I am right,"

There weren't many people surrounding the barbecue. However, much to my dismay, Claudia and her mother had to be there.

"Hey, there," she said to Percy. "I didn't catch your name."

"Percy Jackson," I shot at her.

"Oh. Why are you with her?"

"She's my girlfriend..." My Seaweed Brain could be so stupid sometimes.

While I tried to ignore Claudia flirting with my boyfriend, I considered my surroundings. The farm didn't change much. I shivered at the cows. There were many children running all over the place. I then saw my grandparents. No, not Zeus and Metis. I mean, my dad's parents. I loved them; they are just plain awesome.

"Hello, Annabeth," said my grandmother.

"Hi, Granny," I replied.

"How's your year, Annie?"

"Grandpa! I'm not Annie! Not Anna, Annie, Beth, just Annabeth."

"But you're Wisegirl!" Seaweed Brain protested.

"Wisegirl?" Grandmother handed me a sausage on a stick. It tasted awesome.

"Daughter of Athena thing." He explained. "At first it was supposed to be an insult. But it doesn't seem like a good insult; there are none. A daughter of Athena doesn't have many insulting nicknames."

"Whilst a Son of Poseidon has plenty," I piped up.

"A Son of Poseidon and Daughter of Athena?"Grandpa asked.

"Yea. We're rebellious, I guess. And opposites attract."

Percy frowned. "It doesn't seem like it... My father is all emotions and Athena is all brainy and stuff. One is all smart and the other... not so much. Boy vs. Girl. I don't see them attracting..."

"They do now." I protested, seeing where this was getting to be. I had a feeling Athena would agree with her.

"Before! They fight like every single second!"

"Okay... you have a point..."

"YAY! I WON AGAINST ANNABETH!" He cheered.

"It's only this time!" I protested.

"In what?" Mother must have taken a quick break or something while dad went... somewhere?

"Words. I said opposites attract, he disagreed. And the example he used," I trailed off, giving mother a pointed look. "Just happened to be you and his father, before you started dating."

She held up her hand in mock surrender. "Fine. It is all my fault."

I rolled my eyes. Maybe dating the Ruler of Seas is a bad influence. She was usually strict and collected. But mock surrendering to a demigod? That was unheard of.

For the rest of today, we just ate, ran around, answered awkward questions, and then sleep. Mom went back to the mansion probably to see her boyfriend.

"Just don't get me little half siblings yet," I told her. I cannot wait for tomorrow...

* * *

**A/N. Sorry. My uncle had made it clear. During holidays and weekends, we have two hours of two hours of internet time. Weekdays? No at all. Absolutely not. So nice, right? Anyways, I have no idea if there will be an update next week. **


	38. Chase Family Reunion Part TWO

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, I would not be in Junior High. **

**(Guess da point of View)**

Annabeth woke up at 9 today, which was quite unusual, considering that she usually wakes up really early. Most people were already awake, including Percy.

She was eating waffles when _someone _just had to come and ruin the mood.

"Why are you eating this early in the morning?" Mrs. Chain said, looking disgusted. "You will be fat!"

I rolled my eyes. _Really? My mother just left last night and you're back to this attitude? Well, have fun because all 12 Olympians would be at the beach today and my mother would be here with our swimsuits soon. Talk about yourself.  
_However, she was too nice to say it outloud unlike some people.

Claudia came out with a pink bikini.

"Wisegirl, Athena is waiting for you at the car," Percy yelled.

The demigoddess nodded her head and quickly ran away.

"Morning, mom."

She threw Annabeth two swimsuits. "Aphrodite chose those. We cannot decide which one looks better. One is a bikini and the other one is a one-piece. Your choice."

"What about you?"

"I'm wearing them on the inside already. Poseidon chose the one for Percy." For some reason, her face flushed.

"And he also chose yours," Annabeth guessed. "Right?"

Athena suddenly looked angry. "Well, Aphrodite decided to buy a whole bunch of swimsuits yesterday. Spent over thousands and the stores are running out. Then she had us model for the boys." The goddess looked at her daughter. "But of course, I shouldn't be too upset. I'm glad you forced me to Artemis was complaining about being dragged to Victoria's Secret and trying out lingeries."

Annabeth chuckled. "You have to thank me."

"Whatever. Choose your pick."

Annabeth studied it. "I don't know... I want a one-piece but I don't like the color. And the bikini's a bit too cold for the beach."

Athena rolled her eyes and then went to the driver's seat and reached down, pulling a see through white top.

"Bikini," Annabeth grabbed it. "Can I wear it under my clothes now?"

"Go, change."

******** Meet Bob. First he was a Titan. Then he became a janitor. Now he is a line breaker :3 ********

There were some people who walked to the farm. Meaning, many did not bring cars, which meant that everyone had to be separated into groups.

Annabeth had to deal with her mother, boyfriend, father, stepmother, stepbrothers and the Chain family. Bobby and Matthew Chase kept on asking questions, even before the ride.

"Mom," she whisperered. "I..."

"Perseus Jackson, drive. I'm too tired."

Annabeth sent Athena a grateful look. "What about you?"

The goddess rolled her eyes and sat down next to her former lover.

"Wait, Percy's name is Perseus?" Claudia asked.

Percy shrugged. "My mom wanted me to have a happy ending. Perseus is the only one who did, so I was named after him. But I am not a son of Zeus so I go by Perseus."

"A good thing too. I don't want you as a brother. I will be so annoyed by you, I will go to Tartarus without invitation."

"That place is scary." Annabeth grumbled as Percy started the car.

"That's the point. To say I am willing to go there, that is something."

"I wonder what the others are doing." Percy mused, eyes on the road.

"That's easy. Hephaestus and Leo are probably forging stuff. Aphrodite and Ares... ew. The Big Three will be having some brother bonding time. My mother, Hera and Demeter will probably be having tea with Hestia; she came to visit yesterday. Artemis will likely be hunting with her hunters for Hermes and Apollo who are planning a prank with the Stoll twins. Dionysus is sleeping like always. Or drinking wine and having a hang over. The others? Probably in the game room."

"What is a game room?" asked Bobby. "It sounds pretty awesome."

"Well, it's this room where there are all kinds of electronics and games to play. Apparently, demigods love it but it's a shame that they attract monsters."

"Speaking of monsters, haven't seen one in a long time." Percy mused.

"Monsters might be stupid but even they have to gain some sort of wisdom. They get killed over and over again by the same people. Think they haven't learn their lesson?"

"So we could take out whatever we play whatever we could and they won't come bother us?" asked Annabeth.

"I'm not one. But I doubt it. They are created to hunt the children of gods."

"Daedelus didn't have much trouble," grumbled Annabeth. "So unfair."

"You met Daedelus?" asked Frederick Chase.

"My half-brother," Annabeth explained.

"Shouldn't he be several thousand years old?!" Matthew explained.

"Clever, but not wise," The goddess's eyes hardened and she sounded bitter. "He would not let anyone else's cleverness rival his. When one did, dead. Perdix showed his uncle plans for a way to live forever by transferring your consciousness into an automation body. Lived in five of those bodies."

For a moment, everyone was silent. Then, Claudia spoke up. "Oh. How did he die if he is immortal?"

Annabeth's eyes twitched. "He is not immortal. His life source is connected to the labyinth. If it falls, he dies. If he dies, it turns into nothing. He killed himself."

"There's the beach!" Bobby exclaimed. "It looks sooo cool!"

"This is a pretty good beach," Percy agreed. "Although I think I prefer Montauk."

"Seaweed Brain, you will always choose Montauk!"

Heather Chain frowned. "Why?"

"Sally Jackson and Poseidon met there. Jackson visited that place many times during his childhood."

"Weird, I detect no jealousy. If it were Hera, she would be turning people in cows and peacocks." Annabeth chuckled.

The goddess snorted. "There are quite a few flaws with the queen of Olympus. She values pride even more so than me, which is saying something. She will not have her husband cheat on her."

"Do they even love each other?" Helen Chase grumbled **(A/N correct me if I am wrong, check in the SoM, anyone?)**.

"Good question," Athena smirked. "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

The mortal nearly choked on thin air.

*********Bob the linebreaker was a Titan and then a janitor afterwards*********

As soon as they arrived at the beach, everyone stripped off to their swimming suits. The twins grabbed their shovels and buckets and started butilding. Slowly, other cars pulled up and more people from the reunion came.

A little kid named David Chase tried to touch the water but ended up shivering. "Mom! The water is cold!"

Athena rolled her eyes and shouted into the open sea: "WARM UP THE TEMPERATURE ALREADY!" And then the temperature was too hot. "THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"It's perfect temperature!" David squealed.

"Lord Poseidon could hear you?" Frederick asked.

Athena pointed to a group of strangers and motioned to follow. The mortals stopped doing whatever they were doing and gave her their attention.

They watched her approach a lean, tanned, dark haired man and hugged him. She muttered something inaudible, then addressed the group of gods and demigods.

They nodded and Athena returned to the mortals, which the tanned man in tow.

"This is Poseidon," she explained to the mortals who bowed. The demigods ignored them. "And they, are the other Olympians."

The mortals suddenly didn't look very comfortable.

"Chill," Annabeth sighed, running a hand through her hair. "The Olympians care less about what we do. That's what gods like to do."

"We don't like to not care," Athena protested. "We just can't. It's too different things."

"You can always break a rule," Annabeth countered.

"Technically, we are even now. And we did a long time ago. We aren't supposed to fight side by side,"

"That was a war! You were forced to!"

"And now?"

"Uh..."

Athena smirked, knowing she had won again.

She grumbled. "I _hate_ losing."

"If you guys are done, we're playing beach ball!" Artemis yelled. "Gods only. Sorry, demigods. Go play with the mortals!"

The demigods shrugged and walked towards the mortals.

"Introductions?" asked Frederick.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Roman form of Zeus."

"Wait!" Claudia exclaimed. "Grace? As in the television actress, Beryl Grace?"

Jason shrugged.

"Thalia. Just Thalia. Daughter of Zeus."

"Grace," Percy informed the crowd and dodged a bolt of electric.

"If anyone dares to call me that," she warned the mortals. "I'm killing you all. I don't care if my sister, Athena, says no."

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

"McLean!" Leo shouted.

Some of the mortals gasped. "King of Sparta?"

The Cherokee only rolled her eyes. "Yes, Tristan McLean is my father."

"Awesome commander of the supreme Argo II! Leo flamin' Valdez, son of Hephaestus!"

Cue eye rolls.

"Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades."

"Or Nikki," Percy informed the laughing crowd and jumped into the water."

"It's Nico! Tell him, Beth!"

"Don't you dare call me Beth!" Annabeth yelled.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, otherwise know as Hades."

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Roman equivalent of Ares."

"A more mature version of Ares," Hermes yelled.

"HEY!"

"What? You cannot handle the truth?" asked Athena.

"I-" Ares opened and shut his mouth like a fish.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter,"

"We're Travis"

"And Conner,"

"Stoll!"

Katie slapped them on the head. "No, you," she pointed to the taller one, "are Travis and you, are Conner."

"Sons of Hermes!"

"Chris Rodriguez. Son of Hermes."

"Clarisse La Rue, father's Ares."

"Rude," Claudia muttered, but not audible.

"And Percy and Annabeth, you already know," Frederick told his family. "Now that we got that out of the way, let's spend some time here."

"Sand Castles!" Bobby and Matthew yelled.

"Another pair of Stolls?!" Piper exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Except that they are perfectly normal- Ah!"

"Sorry," Apollo told Claudia innocently.

"Uh huh," Hermes snickered.

"Are you boys going to come into the water or do we have to drag you?" Artemis asked.

"I'm gonna drown!" Zeus yelled.

"I'm not going to kill you," Poseidon promised. "Hades?"

"NO!" The lord of the underworld coaxed.

Meanwhile, Percy was trying to convince the Big Three children to step into the water too.

"Athena is having a nice time in the water!" The King of Seas finally yelled.

"First of all," Zeus began. "She's frickin' dating you. And-"

"Her grandfather is Oceanus," Hades interrupted. "Neither of you will let anything happen to her."

"Darling," Metis said. "How about a compromise?"

"I'm listening,"

"Hm... you go into the water. If you get hurt because of Poseidon, we won't let him date Athena."

Poseidon widened his eyes but Zeus wasn't satisfied.

"Sweetheart," Zeus looked at her. "You usually make better deals. What happened today?"

"If you would _kindly_ let me finish talking," The daughter of Oceanus sounded quite annoyed. She whispered something into his ears."

"Really?" Zeus whispered, half happy and half upset.

"Yep," Metis grinned. "Sooo?"

"I'm in!" Zeus yelled and grabbed Metis, diving into the water.

"See?" asked Poseidon to Hades. "Even our baby brother Zeus is willing to step inside."

"Only because Metis bribed him. I cannot bring in Athena, and anything." Hades countered hotly.

Poseidon sighed. "You're missing out, bro."

However, Percy had succeeded in convincing the other Big Three children into the water. Actually, it had only took one of Annabeth's glares.


	39. A really short chap :)

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, I would not be in Junior High.**

**Claudia's Point of View **(Well, there is a first time for everything)

I stared at the demigods and glared at Annabeth. Just because her mother is a goddess doesn't mean she could have everything. It's so unfair.

I saw a god grin and took out a megaphone. "HELLOOO EVERYONE! THIS IS APOLLO! WE SHALL MAKE A HUGE SANDCASTLE! EVERYONE COULD HELP!"

I heard many cheers and rolled my eyes. I mean like, seriously? What is so good about a hugemongous sandcastle? Even my aunt Helen was among the people cheering. Reluctantly, I followed.

After a few hours, I must say I was impressed. With the help of the gods, the sandcastle was a life-sized sand cabin.

"Hey bae," I saw Percy say to Annabeth. _That should be me, _I thought bitterly.

"I'm impressed, Sy," Annabeth said. _Huh? How did she get sigh from Percy? What?_

"I always manage to impress you," he grinned.

"I'm not trying to boost your ego,"

I looked away. I did not want to see them flirt. But then, I say that Poseidon and Athena, who were sitting back with the gods, we pretty far away. They were making out. Both gods changed into sixteen year olds, so they were identical to Percy and Annabeth. But I know the difference, right? Anyways, I headed over to Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey, Percy," I winked.

Percy looked confused but Annabeth nudged him and muttered something.

Percy had an understanding look and nodded. "Yes?"

I quickly thought of an excuse. "Could you show me how to build that castle?"

He smiled. "My girlfriend helped."

I smiled seductively. "Well, could you show me?"

"No." Annabeth quickly interrupted.

"Why not?"

"Um... sorry, but..."

"No is no. Don't flirt with him."

"An overprotective girlfriend now, huh?" asked Claudia.

I don't know when I realized something was wrong. But the next thing I know was that Annabeth was fuming and ... glowing?

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Lol, I was told that people love cliff ahngers and you should make them wait for a few more weeks. :)


	40. Jealous

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, I would not be in Junior High.**

* * *

**Claudia's Point of View **(Well, there is a first time for everything)

I watched in horror as she glowed. That's when it hit me... literally. Lady Athena threw a coconut at me- don't ask me how. Yes, you heard me. Not Annabeth. I had been hitting on the King of Seas the whole time...

"Yes you were," the goddess hissed.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. _Was she reading my mind? _

Lord Poseidon chuckled. "Athena, stop scaring her."

The goddess glared at the elder god who flinched. I think I was about to pee in my pants. I think Lord Poseidon was about to wither away, but then Lady Athena softened her gaze.

The god composed himself. "Ahem." He cleared his throat and then turned to Lady Athena. After what seemed like eternity, Lady Athena sighed, gave me one last glare and then left.

"Brace yourself," Lord Poseidon warned me before hurrying off.

Ten seconds later, I felt a deep pain all over my body. The last thing I heard was my mom yelling "CLAUDIA!" and suddenly everything was black.

* * *

**Poseidon's Point of View**

I didn't understand why that mortal girl was hitting on me. But since Athena told me to play along, I did. But now, the poor girl was being scared to death by my girlfriend.

I chuckled. "Athena, stop scaring her."

Apparently, that was not a wise idea. Why? The very next second, I was at the end of one of her glares. It was not the worst, but it was one that would make my little dramatic brother Zeus and Hades wither away. Glare even a bit harder, they would be screaming a _very _unmanly scream.

I knew I was withering away. Nevertheless, I tried something: the baby seal eyes. No change. My lips formed into a pout, and I knew I had one. Athena had immediately soften her gaze.

I composed myself and cleared my throat and switched to Ancient Greek. "Now dear, she is just a mortal. And if you hurt her, what would happen to Annabeth?"

She gave me a frustrated look. "My daughter was already neglected!" She exclaimed.

"But their relationship is getting better," I tried to reason.

"She was flirting with you!"

"But-" I stared at her for a bit. She blushed and I grinned. "Jelly?" I asked in my innocent voice.

"Absolutely not!" She defended hotly.

I only smirked.

My girlfriend growled and it took all of my will not to run away. "You know what? Let's just pretend this never happened! But I will teach that little-"

"Language, darling."

"Mortal a lesson!" I watched her stomp away and went to my son and his girlfriend.

I turned to the pale girl. "Brace yourself," I said, coldly, and rushed to catch up with my girl. Probably because as of now, she is talking to her ex.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. As of now, I am grounded because my brother did not finish off his homework yesterday. I sneaked on and there is no way to update... Give me ideas please? It might boost up the updates. **


	41. Stuff Editing everything else

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, I would not be in Junior High.**

* * *

**Poseidon's Point of View:**

At first I thought my day could not get any better. Bt now? To say I was unhappy is an understatement. All the gods know that even though Frederick Chase had neglected Annabeth Chase, Athena still had a soft spot for him. And now that we are dating, seeing them together did not help my case. You know what I mean?

I went up behind Athena. "Hey." Then, I greeted Frederick Chase formally. I shook his hand.

He nodded his head. "Lord Poseidon."

"So, what were you two talking about?" I was hoping that he would be mean.

"War," said Athena, happily.

I arched an eyebrow. "Oh? I thought you hated wars."

"I'm talking about the battle strategies and the set up."

_No wonder... of course._

"Which war?"

"We're jumping from all over the place," said the mortal. "Talked about wars starting from Greece to World War II.

"I see," I told him.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Hera's Point of View:**

It sort of hurted me to see my husband and the women whom he first he married (but then swallowed) together.

And the problem with this is I knew they had every right to be together. Technically, they never divorced. Normally, I would be trying to turn any of Zeus's lovers into cows or getting revenge. But I couldn't do anything here. No. I took her title of the queen. It was just unfair...

"You're not jealous." Demeter said, while I sat afar, watching them.

"A little, I guess." I gestured my chin towards them. "I don't know how she does it."

"Does what?"

"Get Zeus into the water."

"Her father is Oceanus," my sister said, as if it explained everything.

"Zeus is terrified of the water."

"No duh?"

"So why is Zeus enjoying his time in the water?"

She shrugged. "Bribery?"

I sighed. Useless sister who eats cereal all the time... even now at the beach.

"Zeus really likes the name Thalia, huh?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Where did she get that from?

"Thalia Grace, Thalia the Charity, and Thalia the Muse."

"That doesn't mean that he likes the name. It shows that he is not creative." I protested then added after a thought, "Only that he is not creative."

"But he cares about Thalia a lot."

"Which one?"

"All."

I rolled my eyes. "Then he likes the name Artemis and Athena a lot too?" I asked her. "They were made Olympians. Besides, what does that have to do with Zeus and water?"

She shrugged and continued eating her cereal.

"Useless sisters..." I muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

**With the Demigods:**

**(Travis's Point of View):**

Today is awesome. It just is. But pranking people would be nice... So here is where me and er... Conner and I are.

"I think I know what god to prank next," grinned my brother. "Athena is too dangerous. Metis is too nice. Zeus and Hades are too not fun. Dad is dad. Artemis will shoot us with arrows and send hunters after us. So, our first choice is..."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a long long time. However, I am thinking about my poor other story. I usually concentrate on both at the same time, and it helps me. But now that I cannot work on the other story, everything is harder. I do not know when the next chapter will be coming. On happy note, I have thought about what I will be writing for the first half of the story. :) **


	42. Pranks

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, I would not be in Junior High.**

* * *

**Travis Point of View:**

"Lord Poseidon!" We yelled at the same time.

He was the best choice. At least he had a sense of humor. The other gods? Not so much.

"But what kind of prank?" My shoulders drooped. "I mean... we've never try pranking a god before. Now that we have a chance..."

And suddenly, all of the enthusiasm was gone. No pranks available. But maybe...

"What if we ask dad and Lord Apollo for some help?" I asked.

He shook his head. "At home, yes. But now, dad and Apollo are talking to Lady Artemis. How about we try to ask Lord Poseidon if he would help us with pranks?"

I looked around. I saw him twirling with a strand of Lady Athena's hair. Speaking of her, the goddess was talking to Annabeth's father. He looked pretty bored. "Come on. Before he Annabeth's father leaves Lady Athena."

We ran with our fastest speed.

"Lord Poseidon, can we speak with you in private?" Connor asked, out of breath.

The sea god shrugged and followed us. "What's up, boys?"

"We are wondering if you would help us with a prank." I said, panting. "On the males, excluding mortals And maybe Zeus and Hades."

He arched an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"So, we want to..."

* * *

**With Percy**

**(Third person)**

Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason were surfing on the beach when it happened.

It looked like there was nothing wrong. Just some regular waves. But out of nowhere, the shadow of another giant wave appeared on their surfboards.

"Huh?" Percy frowned. "What's happening?"

"Try to control it," Jason suggested, also frowning. "This could be dangerous."

Percy closed his eyes and concentrated as they were slowly being covered by the shadow of the wave.

"I CAN'T!" He said, panicking after a while.

"WHAT?!" Piper yelled.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth glanced at the wave. "Because-"

And that's how the wave hit them, sending them flying away.

* * *

**With Chris **

**(Third Person)**

The two lovers were simply sitting on a chair, relaxing, with their feet touching the water.

"Um... Clarisse?"

"Hm?" The daughter of Ares glanced at her boyfriend, who looked pretty worried.

"Why is there a huge wave coming at us?"

"WHAT?!" She yelled, spotting the wave which was gaining speed- fast. "PRI-!"

* * *

**With Hermes**

(Third Person)

Hermes watched as his best friend and girlfriend bickered.

"Obviously you can't be flirting with my Hunters. They vowed to never get involved in a relationship with a boy!"

"But you're the leader of the Hunters and you're dating!" the younger twin protested.

"I'm a goddess!"

"But... but...but..."

Artemis smirked.

"Want to go swimming now?" Hermes interrupted. "I can't sit here and watch you argue all day."

The twins looked at him and shrugged.

"Sure. We're done arguing anyways," Apollo got up and stretched. "Come on."

The trio walked along the beach, slowly.

"I'm going to talk to Athena," Artemis said leaving. "Be right back. A quick question. Then I'll come swim with you, okay?" She pecked Hermes on the cheek.

The god nodded and grinned in a goofy manner.

"Come on!" Apollo punched his friend on the shoulder.

"HEY!" Hermes chased Apollo through the waves.

Then, out of nowhere, a wave popped out, drenched them, then threw the two gods into the air, with them dazed and coughing hysterically.

* * *

**(With Ares)**

**(Third Person)**

Ares was flirting with a crowd of single mortal women. He told them about stories of his life. At least the non-embarrassing parts.

"When I was a little god," he bragged. "I already loved weapons. I always knew where Zeus placed his master bolt."

He smirked as the women swooned.

"My mother thought I was a perfect boy. Which is why she didn't throw me off the mountain like she did with my brother. I'm also the eldest son child of Zeus and Hera."

"I helped Hephaestus kicked Mimas's ass. I could beat Athena-"

_Whoosh!_

A wave bigger than the rest swallowed him up. There were piranhas inside. A lot of them, in fact.

* * *

**(With Hephaestus) **

**(Third Person)**

"I have a question, Athena," the blacksmith told his half-sister. "That perhaps maybe you could answer."

The goddess stopped abruptly from her conversation. "What?"

"Did you know that a few minutes ago, Perseus, Annabeth, Piper and Jason were surfing?"

Athena looked confused. "Of course. Annabeth mentioned it earlier. She said she wanted to learn how to surf. And made me get her four surfboards. They shouldn't be more than thirty feet into the water. Why?"

"Let's not say why first. But do you know where Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Chris and Clarisse are?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Look for them now."

The goddess stared for a few minutes. "Where are they?" She asked finally.

Hephaestus gestured towards a wave swallowing his son and throwing him into the sky. "You have to do something about Poseidon, sister. We can't have him going sending waves around the beach swallowing everyone or slamming into everyone. Even if it may be a prank."

Athena only nodded. She looked a bit distracted. "I'll talk to him now."


	43. Author's Note - number three

**Dear every fan of mine, **

**I am sorry. I am discontinuing this story for a while. I have lost all ideas for the story. I will have to think of a new chapter. Yet, I am not giving up. And as for my other story... I realized there really is no point for it. **


	44. What?

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick, then I suppose Pothena would happen in the books ages ago.**

**Point of View: you tell me**

As soon as Poseidon saw Athena, he knew he was in trouble. The wisdom goddess was walking towards him really slowly. And her face was serious. About two feet away, she stopped abruptly and held out her right index finger, curling it.

Poseidon gulped but walked over real slow.

Athena tapped her foot impatiently. Normally, Poseidon would think of her pose as really hot. Don't get me wrong. In his mind, she still is. But if your girlfriend was mad at you, how happy will you be?

"Did you do anything wrong today?" She asked, smiling ever so sweetly.

"Er... No?"

"Then care to explain what that is?" She pointed towards the screaming teenagers.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence between the two lovers**.** Then, Poseidon sighed. "It... Was only a prank... The Stolls wanted to add on to it but I thought it would be too cruel... I didn't mean to. And you were talking to your ex. That made me-"

He was interrupted by a kiss. She tasted like chocolate.

After a few minutes, the goddess pulled away first. But their foreheads were still touching

"If you were jealous, you could've just said so. Besides, the past is in the past."

The king of the seas smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." He picked her up, threw her in the water and jumped in after her.

**With Métis:**

The former wisdom goddess was getting really irritated. She had to bribe Zeus with something they'd be doing tonight if he stepped into the water. In the water, he held onto her like she was his life. After 10 minutes, the thunderer calmed down. But then, a freak wave appeared a few yards away from where they were talking. And now Zeus was screaming, his voiced muffled on her body, and clutching her tightly, again. Way harder than before, in fact.

As of now, she was trying to calm him down.

"It's just a wave," her voice sounded whiny to herself. "It didn't come, did it?"

"Uh-huh. And the demigods are crazy because they are screaming due to 'just a wave'?"

Métis didn't know how to answer that one. She jerked her head back a bit, in pleasure. The father of her only daughter had decided to talk into her bare skin. The vibrations startled her. She was left with no choice but to change the topic.

"Do you want to eat anything? There's food with our belongings."

"I'll pass." He smiled into her skin. "Besides, I like this position."

Metis sighed when an idea hit her mind. Taking a deep breath, she did something she had not tired for years (because someone managed to store her away within him).

A few seconds later, a water tentacle came out of nowhere, pulling the king under the water. Before he could stand up, Metis ran.

Zeus got up, a bit dazzled. Did the one he love just...

With a growl, he bolted **(no pun intended. Sorry. My teacher said don't use the same word too many times) **towards the tent, where Metis was heading.

* * *

**With Artemis:**

Artemis was going to look for her sister... half-sister. But then, after walking a few steps, she heard two... screams coming from behind her. And thus, she had to alter her original plans. Instead of looking for Athena, did turned around (looking annoyed), only to see her twin and boyfriend being swallowed up by a giant wave. 20 minutes later, she had a towel wrapped around her boyfriend and another surrounding Apollo.

And yet, Hermes was still trembling when Apollo left.

"I need a kiss," he had insisted.

"You don't need a kiss, Hermes. You only need some dry clothes and a towel."

"No." And with that, he crossed his arm and sat on the sand, with a pout (and a towel, a minor detail I think you might want to know).

The goddess of hunt rubbed her temples and sat on her feet. "Hermes... how about a compromise?"

"What kind?"

"You dry yourself, and stop acting like a child."

"What do I get in return?"

"The kiss you wanted?"

He stopped to consider the deal. "No,"

Artemis blinked. "No?"

"No," He confirmed.

"But- but... why?"

Hermes grinned. "You told me to do two things." He said, as if it were obvious. "A kiss is only one."

"Then, what else do you want?"

"I want you to marry me!"

* * *

**Sorry guys, for the short chappie. Cut me some slack, okay? I'm in China. And here... the wi-fi is not that good. And many websites are not allowed. **


	45. The Last Moments of the Reunion

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick, it would be in my dreams**

**Point of View: you tell me**

I froze on my spot, a million thoughts of mine wandering within my head. The newly-discovered girly side of me was like: OH US! SAY YES! The rational side was like: ARTEMIS! YOU ARE A MAIDEN GODDESS WHO SWORE OFF BOYS! The neutral side was something like: EVEN THOUGH YOU NEVER EXACTLY SWORE OFF BOYS, HE IS A BOY. YOU CREATED A GROUP OF HUNTERS AGAINST BOYS, REMEMBER?!

But all those thoughts faded when I looked at Hermes. He looked so... desperate, for the lack of a better word. And really nervous. I know if I rejected him, our current... relationship would end immediately. And I would be living the rest of my immortal life in guilt.

"Hermes..." I muttered, looking down. "This is a bit too early..."

"Oh." The guilt was almost unbearable. He sounded so... sad. And I didn't even have the guts to look at him. "Then... I guess... this thing between us..." And he seemed ready to burst into tears in front of all these mortals. Slowly, he got up.

"WAIT!" I blurted out, without thinking. ADHD for gods, maybe? But he had already turned around. At least he stopped walking... sulking away. "I... say yes."

He turned back with those hopeful, puppy eyes.

"But can you keep the marriage thing a secret for now? I don't want to get married in high school."

He smiled at me, and pulled me in for a kiss. It was great, even thought he's still soaked in water. This gesture lifted a lot of weight off my shoulders. "Of course. After all, I don't even have the ring yet. I just want to make sure to call dibs on you first. Next thing you know, another Orion comes around and-"

This time, I started the kiss. "No Orion would compare to you," I told him, after gasping for air. "I'm not interested in another heart break. Apollo may kill Orion, but you are immortal." I frowned. "You won't cheat on me, will you?"

"Well, not without your permission. I will consult you first when it comes to any girl I lay with. After all, I don't want the Hermes Cabin to go empty. I don't know what Mercury will do thouI gh."

"You are not Mercury. And I'm not Diana. And you better remember that."

He leaned in for another kiss, but I stopped him. "Remember our compromise?"

* * *

**Point of View: Ms. I love love**

I was mentally squealing while sun tanning. I heard that proposal there. HERTAMES IS SOOOOOOO CUTE! But now I need a Pothena proposal. And Poseidon considers himself one of the Big Three. What kind of Big Three doesn't even have the guts to propose to the woman he wants to spend the rest of eternity with? I would absolutely _love _to help him out. But... nope. They'd get mad at me.

On the other hand, there is another drama going on, a.k.a: THE ROYAL LOVE TRIANGLE! That contained Aunt Metis, the cow Hera, and our dear King **(A/N: Aphrodite is still not happy w/ Hera over the forced "exchange program")**. Awesome, right? I decided to just sit back and watch on that one. It's almost as good as Percabeth. Speaking of them, Percabeth and Jasper were sucking on each other's faces. Oh my us! They're soo cute too!

* * *

**Point of View: Justin Chase**

I glared at the demigods in a distance. What is so great about them? I don't understand. I bet they're just a whole bunch of spoiled brats asks the gods to do things for them. Saved the world twice? HA! Nice joke there, buddy.

As I sat there glaring, I felt a presense next to me.

"I know what you're thinking." My cousin, Claudia said

Oh yeah? What?" I sneered. I hated her almost as much as I despised demigods. She thinks she's just so great. And after challenging Annabeth's mom, my mom thinks she's just "So brave. And smart." and that annoyed me.

"How much you hate demigods."

I grunted, but didn't try to deny everything.

"I want a chance with Percy Jackson," she continued.

I stared at her wide eyed. She's either incredibley brave or just really stupid. "With all the gods here? Percy's with Annabeth! Athena and Poseidon could blast you on the spot! Besides," I glanced at my watch. "There's only three hours left until they leave!"

"And three hours is enough for me to get my target. I'm a cheerleader at school. And I could get anyone I want."

"You're insane," I decided, menatlly adding _and incredibly stupid._

She ignored me. "I thought you depised demigods."

I considered her words for a few minutes before making up my mind. "Look, all Percy Jackson, Annabeth and Athena are at the barbeque, while the rest of the deitites are at their own tent. I think the schedule was we leave right after the barbeque. If you want to reachyour goal, make this fast," And with that, I sprinted over to the barbeque.

Somehow, I was able to find a seat right across from Percy Jackson, on one of the logs. Two seats, actually. Perfect. I really hoped Claudia would hurry up. As of now, Athena's talking to Uncle Frederick about something, so she paid no attention to the two demigods.

After what seemed to be forever, Claudia finally came, along with most of our other relatives.

"So, Annabeth. I've heard a lot about your adventures with Percy Jackson, but very few on your relationship with him. I have some questions..." I forced myself to put on a smile and act friendly.

She looked suspicious, but then shrugged. "Fire away, Justin?"

I nodded. "When did you start dating?"

"At age 16; August 18."

I felt Claudia relax next to me. I'm pretty sure she was thinnking something along the lines of: _Whew! Yay! They have not dated for long!_

"Where did you meet?" I continued, completely ignoring Claudia. Just because I called a truce did not mean my opinion of her changed,

"At Camp Half-Blood." This time, Percy answered. "She hated me at first."

"Oh."

"Do you know how to drive, Percy?" Claudia had a disgusting voice. I think this is her flirty voice.

"Er... yes..."

"Excyuse me!" Annabeth looked annoyed. "If you're done, I would like to eat."

I nodded quickly. But only becuase Athena glanced over. A hours later, we finished and they left, with all the demigods. The gods remained, though. I think Claudia was about to breathe fire.

"Don't try," I mummbled. "We can't do anything with all these gods here. Wait for the next reunion."

Claudia got up, regarded me, and left too, kicking up sand.

* * *

**Point of View: Claudia**

Istomped away angrily. Justin is so pathetic. What's so good about those old beings anyway? They're supposed to be nothing but a myth. And I thought he hated demigods too. Why could t he just go along with my plan?

As I continued to mutter to myself, I caught sight of Percy standing all by himself, confused I smirked, thinking of a great plan. If I could make it look like Percy was cheating, then Annabeth would break up with him, and I'll be his savior!

"Hey, Percy," I walked slowly, swaying my behind... and unfortunately, tripping. But of course, everything bad came with a good thing. My Prince Charming caught me by the wirst before I could fall down. I smiled at him.

"What are you doing all alone here? Where's Annie?"

"Annabeth is talking to your Aunt Rosie," He emphasized on her name.

So here's my chance? I gave him my most dazzling smile. So, I'm wondering if-"

"Percy!" This hot guy with blonde hair said. "We have to go!"

Percy turned to him and nodded. "Sorry. I have to go, Claudia." He turned around and started running.

"WAIT!" I yelled at him, but it was too late. He was already too far way. I sighed and called my best friend, Veronica Jones.

* * *

**Hey, readers. I have a favor to ask from you. If you see a mistake, message me, okay? I don't really have the time to edit. I think I will thought when I finish this story.**

**By the way, I will be bringing in some (or one) new character soon. And remember, the only reason for why I could update is because I'm in my grandfather's office. The wi-fi here is good. **


	46. Author's note- number four

**Hey, everyone. I believe it's been a long time since my last update. I apologize for my lateness. This school year has been going hard for me. I edited a part to the last chapter, thanks to **Luminous-Crystal**. My life is hard these days. However, here's the good news. Since next week I'm taking the rents, fewer and fewer teachers are giving out homework. I gave up on studying for my finals. A year of studying is just too much. By the end of Friday, I promise that I will have at least one chapter posted. I have started my next chapter: Back to School, now that I have my own taste of what high school is like. **


	47. Before the storm

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, why is this fan fiction still not completed?**

**Point of View: Victoria**

I'm so excited, it's not even funny. Why? Because, the pool party is this Thursday! Patrick throws the best pool parties. His parties include alcohol, music, private bedrooms upstairs, the works. And you wanna know what's even better? EVERYONE attends every year. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. There has not been a year where someone skipped his parties. And this year, there's just so many hotties. I could take all of them to the private bedrooms. How awesome is that? And as for the girls, they could leave whenever they want. I honestly don't care. But of course, they can stay. I need to get that girl who spped me jealous what is her anem again? Lily?

"Victoria!" Abby called.

I sighed before turning to my best friend. My best friend forever, though, is Claudia. She has been hiding something, but I knew she's the cousin of Annabeth and she is willing to help me. "Hey, Abby."

"I have a great plan! The pool party is this Thursday! And I have a way to get Dylan!

That got me interested. "Great minds think a like! Let's go to my house after school to plan. We can't have them over hear our awesome plans!"

She nodded eagerly, and skipped off.

* * *

**Metis Point of View:**

The day was awesome so far.

In chemistry, the same jock, as always, tried to flirt with me. Just as my patience was wearing thin, the teacher announced that he had to leave the room for a few minutes. But apparently, this stupid mortal cannot understand the meaning of I don't like him. And so naturally, I punched him. I think my daughter and granddaughter were pretty happy too.

In AP calculus, the teacher was absent. The substitute gave us a worksheet- 5 pages, may I add, as homework. The paper said its classwork though. Then, she made up a whole bunch of riddles and told us to answer it as classwork. And how we will get in trouble if we don't finishd them.

"I can only live where there is life, but I will die if lights shines on me." Like really, who made this up? Also, "We hurt without moving. We poison without touching. We bear the truth and lies. We can't be judged by our size." First, the answer is on the paper itself. And that's not a riddle, it's reality. At least no one is bothering me though.

In AP Biology, I actually learned. Gasps! Wow! I know. But this time, it's not all plants. We actually had an aim, Do now, notes to copy, questions to answer, etc.

In gym, my team won all of our games. In other words, we kicked ass. Someone called me a smug little piece of **** but I think I have a reason to be. I admit I'm very proud.

English is just English. Staring at the Olympians' reactions was very fun The rest of my school day was extremely peaceful. But I did not expect some things when I got home.


End file.
